


Demon Potter

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Demon Potter

Chapter 1.

For once in London it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high, the sky was devoid of clouds, the birds were merrily chirping in the swaying trees. Everyone seemed to be outside having a lovely time. 

Except  **Him**. It was with this knowledge that He slouched against the meeting of two plain cream-coloured walls in the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Shunned and locked inside for several days now, not allowed food, only allowed out  **barely** for the pressing needs of a full bladder and the stink of sweaty teenager. All because of "Visitors". He sighed as he tried to block the sounds of enjoyment, drawing himself up and laying his head on his knees.  

Honestly the summer had started out relatively nice; He'd gotten on the train with his friends and said his summer goodbyes and promises of writing letters; he'd got in the Dursley's car without comment and they'd not spoken to him. He did the chores without prompting and for the most part they let him be. Of course until those several days ago when their 'Visitors' had arrived, whoever they actually were; he'd been forced to clean the house from top to bottom all over again, though he'd only done so the previous day.

He'd even cooked that nights dinner when they were to arrive, but had flat out been refused permission to eat it. 

Which didn't really bother him all that much; he was used to the starvation of his relatives punishments. It was luckily he'd saved the sweets he'd bought on the train, hogsmeade and the food pack given to him by Mrs Weasley at the station. Thank God, so he had those but you know...It wasn't really all that much to keep him healthy for the rest of the summer.

He'd been slouched against the corner wall now for over an hour and the laughter hadn't stopped once nor had the cheerful weather outside; it seemed to want to make his mood worse. Groaning as his stomach grumbled unhappily at his lack of nutritious food, Harry just thwacked his head back against the wall, hard.

Surprisingly it served to make the laughter pause downstairs for a minute; the corners of his cracked lips twitched minutely, then went back to a frown.

Was this what his summer break was going to be like?

Shoved in a small room barely any bigger than his cupboard under the stairs and deprived of food and exercise, his summer homework, with nothing to do but sit in his room staring at the opposite wall? He wouldn't go insane from that alone, would he?

He was only 16, turning 17 in four days and had yet to actually defeat Voldemort once and for all. He couldn't possibly do that if he were insane, now could he? He sighed again, hearing laughter coming up the stairs and down the hall, Dudley and friends no doubt running into his bedroom to muck around.

What he wouldn't give to not be Harry Potter for once, forced to live with his relatives for his own safety; hah yeah that was a laugh. He'd be safer in the hands of Severus Snape than his relatives; horrible Professor and all that was really saying something. With thoughts like these on his mind, soon enough he fell asleep still slouched against the wall, head angled precariously on his shoulder; he'd definitely wake with one hell of a headache, that was for sure.

And true enough, he did.

Though a considerable amount of other things accompanied this headache, such as him jumping awake and banging his head back against the wall in the process of screaming himself hoarse; effectively making it worse. His neck felt like it'd been in the same bad position for five days and he couldn't feel his legs, his eyes wanted to re-close themselves from the sudden brightness of the room; though where the brightness was coming from he had no idea (it was dark outside).

Though numb, his whole body felt as if it'd been under cruciatus for several hours, his limbs even twitched minutely as if to prove this theory. Judging it would be in his best interest to stay calm and refrain from moving, Harry gently placed his head back on the wall and moaned.

What the hell? You couldn't possibly gain that much pain from sleeping against a wall, and how long had he slept anyway?!

When what felt like an hour had safely passed, Harry dragged himself up off the floor using the wall as leverage. Curiously as he stood still to let the light headedness pass, he realised there hadn't been a single sound throughout the house since he'd woken up. Perhaps they'd all gone out?

Slowly and quietly Harry edged his unlocked door open, which was curious enough, and step by step checked the house for any sign of people.

There wasn't any...oddly.

Scratching his still aching head and shrugging bruised shoulders Harry walked back up the stairs and turned on the shower, shedding his grime covered clothes that had seemed as if glued to his skin.

Seriously how long had he been asleep for?!

Stepping under the warm spray, Harry hissed then sighed as it washed the days worth of sweaty teen from his skin and other such unsavoury things.

It was bliss it really was; rubbing the scented soap into his hand and soaping up his body Harry paused as something unfamilar brushed his palm, he shook his head a second later as imagining things and continued to clean himself thouroughly before the Dursley's and their Visitors came back.

It wasn't long before he was clean, fresh and toweling himself dry while gaping at the image in the mirror, 'Huh?' Still dazedly toweling himself and walking closer, the image followed suit with his movements and expression of utter disbelief.

What was going on here? Why was the mirror presenting himself as uh...uh...um...well he didn't know what that was, but how the hell did he look like that because the mirror wasn't magical and couldn't possibly belie his rightful appearance he'd had just the...day...before?

He needed to find a calendar, quickly.

Rushing out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen acknowledging nothing but the need to find a calendar. The cough from behind him had him jumping a foot in the air and a growl escaping his throat; he hadn't been able to make before. He spun quickly around with the calendar between his fingers.

His now green slitted eyes widened when all that sat their was a girl and boy, about or possibly the same age that looked very similar; they both had blushes and the girl was so close to giggling like an annoying little school girl in embarrassment. Harry's own cheeks and the tips of his ears turned bright red and he swallowed thickly, "Uh..." The young male raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

'Well, you're articulate. Hi there almost completely naked man.' 

Harry blinked rapidly before remembering his voice, 'Uh...um...Hi?' He waved a little shakily with a sheepish smile, being conscious of being naked bar a small white towel, now that the other male had pointed his state of nakedness out.

The young girl continued to smile behind her hand, her brother and Harry turned their heads to stare at her then began interrogating each other. 'So mysterious naked man, who are you and why are you in the Dursley kitchen with nothing but a towel??'

Harry breathed an internal breath that they thankfully couldn't see his unnatural appearance; especially his tail, he doubted he'd be able to explain such a thing without the aid of a wand and a good memory charm. 'Mysterious huh? In a good way?' He chuckled nervously and the boy blushed further.

"...My name is Aikaelis Emerald, but feel free to call me Ai. I hope it was alright to let myself in? See I'm visiting for a while but when I knocked no one seemed to be home so I used the hidden key in the pot plant outside to let myself in." He smiled sheepishly, only feeling slightly guilty for the blantant lie. He had wished to be someone else for a while had he not? Why not take the opportunity that had presented itself so clearly for him?

He smirked internally as the other male nodded as if judging the truth behind the excuse; smirking wasn't something he did often and certainly not in front of anybody, they'd throw a fit at something so obviously Slytherinesk. "Well alright, so you are...? We didn't know anyone else was visiting this summer and it seems to have slipped the Dursley's minds. Ourselves had been at the Library until just a half hour ago."

Harry nodded, "I'm a distant relative, but I wasn't actually supposed to get here for another couple of days honestly, I got here early..." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the girl staring at him with lust in her light blue eyes.

"You're teeth are sharp..." Her random and sudden comment had Harry jumping and turning to her with raised eyebrows. "Uh...yeah." He ran his tongue over them as he answered dazedly.

The boy smacked her hand and shook his head, "Don't mind her, she stares at anything pretty. I'm Ren and that's my twin sister Rin; we're distant relatives too, guess that means we're probably related too yeah?" He laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

Harry's brain was still a bit locked on the comment of him being 'pretty'. Guess he was right about them being the same age, hah; twins and distant relatives. 'Hmm, to who I wonder?' Shaking his messy head, though he didn't realise he'd been doing so till they both raised their eyebrows with identical amused grins and he stopped and opened his mouth but Ren beat him to it.

"Maybe you ought to put some clothes on now?" He gestured flippantly to the short towel barely hanging onto Harry's thin hips with a brilliant blush.

"...Right." Harry nodded with a blush of his own, "I'll go do that..." Taking the calendar still in his fingers with a sheepish smile, Harry walked swiftly out the kitchen and threw open the cupboard door, eyes watching for signs of them peeking around the framework; no eyes watching, Harry grabbed his trunk and ran up the stairs, two at a time, hoping his towel didn't fall off. Luckily it did no such thing and he entered his room without embarrassing himself within seconds, depositing his trunk at the end of his bed and dropping his towel, hands opening the waredrobe with a mirror glued to the old wood, Harry now took a good look at himself. Or rather his 'new' self.

It was quite the difference and a shock that he no longer even remotely resembled his dead Father. Though his hair was its usual messy state, it was raven instead of brown and looked as if styled to go purposefully in every which direction. His eyes thank Merlin were still his Mothers bright green, (he loved his eyes), but the pupil was slitted and the ring around was a dark green, not black like before. He was glad that he had no use for glasses anymore, he smiled brilliantly.

He was considerably more pale and not the tanned youth he had been prior to well...he spun around and eyed the calendar...five days ago, turned back to the mirror then spun back around with wide eyes. Five days ago?! Holy Shit!

Looking back at himself in the mirror, his hand running through his wonderfully soft tresses, he pulled some strands away to see his visibly lengthened and pointed ears; they looked nice and apparently could detect sound from quite far away as he heard the sudden slamming of car doors and a ruckus of laughter and jostling outside, tea cups in the kitchen landed in the sink with a clatter at the same time as the door opened as well.

Brushing strands of hair back over the longer ears, Harry trailed his hands down over his toned abdomen and down to hold his thinly furred tail that ended with a fluffy blue tinged black clump. He definitely wasn't human anymore, but exactly what was he?

Obviously he even had the sharp teeth Rin had proclaimed he had downstairs; he didn't believe she'd lie about something so silly anyway. Shaking his head, he turned and rummaged in his trunk for suitable clothes for his new self. After five minutes of this, finally, finally, he found suitable clothes; oddly enough they were the clothes Hermione had dragged him to Muggle London to buy one Hogsmeade weekend at school and he'd never even worn them thereafter. But turning around after putting them on, he had to admit Hermione had excellent taste; He looked HOT!

Putting on the boots that they'd bought to match, just to annoy his relatives; Harry swiftly walked out of his room, leaving the door ajar and stepped in the bathroom; fixing his hair with a little of Dudley's hair gel, brushed his teeth for extra measure and walked down the stairs with a charming smile in place. He didn't forget the wand holster they'd bought either, safely now of age to use magic; he'd put it on and it sat snugly under his silken leather hoodie.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry pushed some strands behind his ear and chuckled; "Hey". The reaction was instantaneous, everyone currently in the kitchen bustling about or just sitting and chatting; just...stopped, and turned.

"Wha--" Vernon Dursley's face began to turn an ugly shade of puce as his eyes took in the sight of his freak nephew. Harry raised his eyebrow, "Uncle, I do hope it's alright I arrived a few days early? I found the key in the pot and let myself in when no one answered." He waved to the twins, who smiled brilliantly and chuckled. "I met these two after I came down from taking a shower...they're very sweet; I was unaware there were other distant relatives. Beg my pardon--" He turned towards the others, "--my name is Aikaelis Emerald, Ai works well enough though." He smiled again unconcernedly of his relatives reactions.

Striding over to the table he pulled out an unoccupied chair and spun it around, sitting and folding his arms over the chair back, not a word leaving his lush lips. "Aikaelis where are you from boy?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the old blonde haired man, oddly reminiscent of Lucius Malfoy.

"England sir, but I go to a boarding school in Scotland; it's summer break now though sir and my...parents thought I should visit my relatives for once while they went somewhere themselves." He shrugged. The blonde man raised his own finely shaped eyebrow and spoke again, "By themselves? How did you get here?"

"Yes. I took the train and a few buses sir, I arrived a few days earlier then I was supposed too, like I said." 'Hope this all sounds plausable, haha. It's kind of fun. haha.' He turned to the quiet Dursley's. "I really do hope it isn't an inconvenience. I also took the spare room upstairs, though I was curious why locks were attached." He let his eyes twinkle dangerously at them a moment before letting them return to normal.

They shivered subtly and the kettle Aunt Petunia held, rattled in her hands quietly. Harry smirked internally at this but he supposed he could visibly smirk now; though probably best not to alert suspicion. He shrugged at the non verbal response to his barb and continued smiling at the other distant relatives; he really was quite curious on who's side they were relatives. "Do you mind if I ask your last name?"

The man blinked as did the brown haired women beside him before jumping to answer, "I don't see why not, our family name is Hebi. Quite odd but..." The blonde man shrugged.

Harry's eyebrow had raised at the name, it was quite an odd name for an English muggle family; bazaar indeed.

"Oh, forgive our manners, my name is Abrax and my lovely wife is named Yuki; which I believe in Japanese means Snow."

Harry nodded, having collected a few language books from various libraries; he'd skimmed through them really, not having much use for other languages but Hermione had insisted. "It is a lovely name." She blushed and quietly thanked him while smacking her husband lightly on the arm why her children chuckled.

Harry smiled wistfully at the carefree atmosphere of the family and how happy and in sync they were with each other; he envied that.

They had sat in the kitchen for some time after that chatting amicably and had a wonderful dinner, Harry for once hadn't even cooked it. They'd then sat in the living room, eating dessert and watching the fading screen of the old TV while chatting about random things. After that the goodnights were scattered around and they'd gone to their respective rooms; the twins sharing Dudley's room and their parents the guest bedroom that Harry hadn't been allowed anywhere near, he'd scarcely even known they'd had a guest room in the first place, it'd been that well hidden.

Harry walked into his room and closed the door, shedding his clothes and changing into pyjama bottoms, wand firmly still enclosed in his wand holster attached to his forearm; with that he fell onto the mattress, pulled the blankets up to his chin and fell asleep. His mind began to swirl with dreams and of memories, memories in dream forms really.

 

Dream Memory.

 

He had fell asleep, head angled precariously on his shoulders, back pressed firmly into the corner wall for Four and a half days before he began to move, his body twisting and turning and convulsing; effectively scratching up his back in the process through the thin cotton of the shirt he wore.

The moans that left his mouth were pained and tortured as he heard a soft silken voice whisper into his ear. "Why if it isn't Harry James Potter, the very youth i've been most eager to meet. You are late though I must say, very late indeed." He had frowned and shifted further as a shiver ran up his spine.

The owner of the sinful voice chuckled, sounding as if further away. "You may open your eyes."

'Oh' He could do that? Even though they felt glued tightly shut? With quite a few blinks, they finally opened with an audible groan coming from his throat; when everything was relatively in focus he'd narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'Where am I? This definitely isn't my bedroom...'

"It is a pleasure to meet you, this...at the moment...is Limbo, I suppose you could call it. It will do though for a first meeting I think." Focusing with considerable concentration, he had tried to see what the figure looked like; the man was relatively average height, very pale in contrast with the black abyss surrounding them and what little he could see of the face beneath the black hooded cloak was one brightly glowing red slitted eye, the other was hidden by a black fridge.

The figure smirked as if he knew Harry was for all intensive purposes, 'checking him out'.

"Who are you?" He stood shakily to his feet, having found himself still laying against an invisible wall of blackness.

"Ah, I...am Lucifer." He spread his arms akimbo with satisfaction in his tone.

Green eyes widened in alarm, "Lu-Lucifer? As in..."

Lucifer nodded, highly amused. "Ruler of Hell, King of the Underworld, High Ruler, Sire, Master. Which ever you please, I am the very one." He remained stock still as Lucifer strode forward, Harry's mouth agape; wether in horror or astonishment he wasn't sure. Should he bow or something? It was polite right? He shouldn't anger him by not doing something right? With a swallow, he jerkily bowed at the waist just as Lucifer halted in front of him. Lucifer shook his head, "Enough, I can let it slide here...in front of the Demons of Hell I will not however." He pushed back his hood, revealing two sharply pointed black horns and pointed ears; with an annoyed huff he pushed stray strands of black short hair behind his ear. Smiling almost instantly after at Harry's still shocked face, rapidly beginning to pale.

'He looks so young!...And hot actually...'

Lucifer raised a finely shaped black eyebrow before Harry moaned pitifully and tried not to double over in his presence. How come he was here anyway?

"It has been fated since your conception that we would meet. You are tardy though, hah, by several years in fact, which I can't say I'm very pleased about but perhaps it had not been the right time. No matter you're here now, that's good enough. I think...it may have begun..."

"Be--Begun??" He stuttered.

"Mm. As my Seer would have it, you are one of my Demons; A high ranking one too, I feel." Lucifer nodded to himself. "I have been watching over you since your fate with me was announce so many years ago, from the moment you were conceived in fact...Good luck, we'll meet again soon as I believe it is my time to leave you now." With a final wave of his hand, he was gone, disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke or mist, rather.

A sharp jarring pain and Harry was being thrown back into his small barren bedroom at the Dursley's. He'd fallen back into unconsciousness then and hadn't woken till another day later, screaming his throat raw with his body convulsing and head banging back against the wall roughly.

End Dream Memory.

Harry jerked upright in his bed, chest heaving, breath coming in pants and his fingers clinging to strands of damp hair. It was all so surreal, had that really occured? Or had that just been an odd dream?

Hands still to his face, fingers still wrapped in wet hair, Harry looked down his covered lower half. Pale flawless skin and a thin fluffy tail dangling outside the sheets and swaying agitatedly, definitely attested that perhaps he had really met Lucifer, the Ruler of the Underworld, Hell and had been told he was destined from 'conception' to become a Demon.

"Well shit."

Did Destiny have something against him? Why was it always him, prophecied to do something or become something? Why not someone else? Did fate really hate him so much? What had he done to deserve all the prophecies? Why couldn't he just live a normal peaceful Wizarding life with his friends?

 

Chapter 2.

The rest of the night passed by with Harry wide awake and thinking about all that occured and was still occuring over this summer. Having apparently been destined from conception to become a Demon, an underling of the Ruler of Hell, meeting 'distant relatives with a strange last name', thinking up a new identity when he became a Demon and met the relatives. (Taking advantage of the opportunity to be someone else for a while.)

He rubbed his face and cracked his neck a couple times as the sun penetrated the window and into his sensitive eyes. Groaning and standing from the bed, he looked down at his happily swaying tail and raised an eyebrow. Was he happy?

Shaking his head, Harry opened his trunk and took out the one other set of newly purchased clothes he possessed and opened the door; intent on having a shower, now that he could. He smirked. BAM!

"Ehttttttt."

"Ow..." Lowering his head a little Harry was a little surprised at the state of the person he had collided with. "I am so sorry, that was my fault."

She shook her head, righting her nighty with a look of slight pain in her eyes. "My eyesight isn't so great sometimes, I usually where contacts or glasses...but as I was...asleep..." She trailed off as if embarrassed of her rambling, Harry actually thought it was rather cute.

"Forget it, I didn't have very good eyesight either but after hearing about some surgery...I gave it a shot." He shrugged, shifting his clothes in his arms.

"Oh...well, it's not like I haven't...it's just, apparently I'm not very compatible." She ran her hands through her hair in an agitated manner.

"Sorry, I apologise...do you need the bathroom, I can wait?"

She nodded a little, her cheeks flushing a gorgous pink. Harry waved his hand in front of him in permission and took a step back; it seemed she didn't talk very much unless she was rambling and was shy as she just quietly thanked him when she was at the bathroom door, a small smile on her lips. Odd, if he thought a bit more about it...she had seemed more energetic and kind of had one of those annoying personalities when he'd first run into the twins in the kitchen, perhaps he'd misunderstood her? She had been giggly and all pink in the face then, though perhaps she was just embarrassed because he'd not had anything on but a towel?

 

"You're thinking; she doesn't seem the same as yesterday. Aren't you?" The voice down the hall made him jump and turn slowly, an eyebrow raised strategically.

"Oh? Am I?"

Ren nodded, a hand ruffling his bed head and pushing his glasses up his nose casually. "Yup."

Harry blinked, eyes slightly beginning to glow a deep red. There was something suspicious about these twins, he hadn't felt it before but...

"We don't tend to reveal ourselves completely when we just meet someone, even if they say their also distant relatives." He blinked, dark blue eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"No I suppose not, I tend not to either. Forgive me but...did you both sleep in there?" He pointed behind Ren into the bedroom.

"We did yes. Though I don't take kindly to Dudley trying to feel up my sister while we are asleep; so we slept in the same bed." Harry could hear the voice drop an octave or two dangerously, seemed he wasn't the only one that couldn't take his cousin and his deviant and brutish ways. He went on as if slightly bored of the conversation, "Though don't misunderstand me, it isn't like we don't usually sleep in the same bed. We have our secrets, we are twins after all...and very close." Harry blinked, unsure why he had needed the private imformation, was it suppsed to bother him?

"If you're trying to get an angry or disgusted response; you won't receive one. I have twin friends of my own that actually are very close and don't take kindly to people messing with the other. They too...sleep together." He shrugged.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and she came out, hair neater and face livelier.

"Sorry, you can use it now." She frowned when she noticed the tense atmosphere and her brother down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, are you alright?"

She nodded, her face seeming to say obviously. He nodded, hand previously in his pocket holding out a pair of identical black rimmed glasses to her; she squinted and hurried over, fingers grabbing and pushing them up her nose. She let out a relieved sigh to see again and smiled at her brother before turning and smiling at Harry.

"I think i'll be taking that shower now." He saluted two fingers to his forehead and headed for the bathroom, ears attuned to the twins now down the hall and furiously whispering to each other. As the door clicked shut and he turned on the shower, shedding his pyjama bottoms, Harry listened in on their heated conversation.

"What are you doing?!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yeah right, Ren. You're always doing something...What were you doing? Threatening him?"

"...No." Harry frowned as there was a definite pause there.

"Ren." Her voice held a warning tone.

"I was just giving him fair warning that's all."

"Fair warning of what exactly?!"

"...To not mess with my Imouto.(Little Sister)" Harry chuckled as he heard an "Ow Rin!" from down the hall. Obviously it wasn't something his sister appreciated or he avoided looking her directly in the eyes as he said it. He squirted the nice smelling shampoo of his aunts he wasn't allowed to use into his palm as Rin spoke, sounding quite annoyed. "I can look after myself thank you, and I am only two minutes younger! Plus...1, he's basically our cousin and 2, I don't think he swings that way."

Harry's eyebrows shot high into his hairline at this, hands pausing in there lathering movements. 'She knew?! How?!'

"What makes you say that?"

"Ren it's obvious!"

"So I have more of chance with him then you do? Nothing to worry about?" Ren chuckled and seemed to dance backwards, as if Rin was trying to smack him again at his amused attitude.

Harry shook his head, stopping the eavesdropping and pushed his head under the spray, washing out the rest of the shampoo and soaping up the rest of his body. (Something definitely seemed 'off' about the twins, like they also were hiding things, especially about their personalities. They seemed very different from the night before, very suspicious. He'd have to keep a close watch on them, an eye and ear at all times while they were visiting.) He'd felt that sudden shift in temperature and his eye colour change when Ren was 'threatening' him too. So that was quite strange in itself, he'd have to watch that.

Rinsing himself off, stepping out of the shower and towelling himself dry, Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, then narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention on the juncture of neck to shoulder on his right side. Centremetres away from the mirror now, Harry frowned; a tattoo?

"No..." He shook his head, he'd not had one before, a new attribute of his Demonic status?

Left hand rising to touch the new addition to his skin, Harry watched as the Snake and Dragon; Black in color with flecks of Green and Silver, adulated against his skin when he concentrated hard on the creatures, the flame that rose from the Dragon's mouth even seemed to ripple up his neck with colors of Gold and Blood Red; it was a very lovely tattoo of two very beautiful creatures intwined around each other.  
Standing to admire the picture a little longer, Harry shook himself, his whole body shivering and began to get dressed; his thoughts on having fun as he headed downstairs for breakfast, looking the epitome of Slytherin, or...well...feeling it. "Good Morning!"

Eveyone looked up from their forks at his happy greeting, choursing "Good Morning", except of course the Dursely's who remained quite and uneasy as he strolled into the kitchen, took a plate from the table, the bread from the middle and placed them in the toaster; however, unfortuntely the smell of cooking bread, bacon and eggs in the background when it reached his nostrils, had his stomach turning.

He groaned unconsciously and grabbed for his mouth, feeling as if what little he had in his stomach he were about to throw up onto the kitchen floor. Taking small careful breaths, he steadied himself against the counter and tried to ignore the disgusting smell of the delicious food he would of previously enjoyed just yesterday, or even five days ago. He swallowed thickly, was this an unfortunate side effect of becoming one of Lucifer's Demon's at 17? Could he not eat human food anymore, though he'd done so the night before? Wait...did this mean in the last five days, he'd died? Or was he a living Demon? Did those exist?

Closing his eyes, he silently prayed he wouldn't puke as the toast popped up and he placed them onto the plate in front of him; feet walking him to the table silently and his fingers picking up the butter knife to butter his toast, the fingers from his other hand running through the front of his hair and curious stares aimed his way, Harry tried hard at looking convincing as he took a bite of toast...and tried not to spit it back out; it tasted horribly like ash in his mouth. 'Ech'.

Apparently he really could no longer eat human food, now what was he supposed to do? He was starving!

As if this very thought summoned him, a silken voice he'd heard before sounded throughout his consciousness; outwardly the only sign something was off was that his eyes had slightly widened. 'I was curious what you would do when you figured it out, sweets and apples; they are the only human food you can now consume without throwing it back up or having the taste of ash in your mouth. Demons crave the stuff, though try not to go to hard on the candy, sugar highs on Demon's isn't exactly something you want anyone to see...' Lucifer's voice held a hint of a shiver as if he were picturing one such incident he'd seen.

'As for your hunger now and any questions you might have, walk up to your room now. I'm sure you'll like my little presents.' His words held a smug tone as it cut off.

'Uh...Thank you...Sir.'

'Hm. Welcome, now go, sate your hunger.'

Standing quickly, chair scraping against the tiles of the kitchen, Harry bobbed his head. "Excuse me." Then quickly taking his leave with haste as they nodded and followed him with their eyes, he skidded to a halt outside his bedroom door and hesitated only a moment before he swung it open with a growl from his starved stomach, not a clue what to expect.

He definitely hadn't expected what he saw though; in the middle of the room sat a moderately sized dining table overloaded with an assortment of delicious looking foods, piles and piles of the stuff and a large box sat atop the middle of his bed; obviously one of Lucifer's 'little' presents. Quickly he slammed the door shut, his mouth still agape as he came further into the room, eyes widening even more at the sight of what appeared to be a young girl at first glance swinging her legs backwards and forewards on his desk chair, the chair beginning to creak from the strain took his focus...though words remained caught in his throat so all he could say was, "Uh..."

She smiled widely at his reactions, revealing her pointed teeth and blinked, her eyes having been on him the moment he swung open the door. "I'm Arie." She continued to swing her legs, not in the slightest concerned about moving an inch from where she was seated.

At odds with words right now, Harry slowly let out an "Okay?" His feet moved him closer to the table, his eyes shining red and continued to watch her swing her legs; they barely even reached the floor; and slowly placed himself in the high backed chair. "Arie? Can I ask you...Why you are here, in my bedroom?"

"Of course you can." She continued smiling and Harry blinked, waiting on her answer but when nothing seemed forthcoming after four minutes, and she had begun to hum, he frowned and narrowed his deepening red eyes, speaking a little agitatedly. "Well?"

"Well what? Oh! You wanted to know now?" He nodded, an obviously plastered on his face.

"Lu-chan told me to come and to bring you heaps of food as you would be starving... I've been assigned to help you and answer any questions you might have." Harry raised his eyebrow. "You've an interesting fake Identity you've thought up there Harry, I like it. It's suits you I think."

"Beg pardon?" Harry blinked.

"I've been watching you since I arrived, via that." She waved her hand flippantly to the wall behind his bed; it now seemed translucent and made out of some magically rippling water, almost like a giant pensieve only real life time and not memories. It disappeared seconds later at a muttered word from her pale pink lips and another wave of her small hand.

"Oh. Um..." He didn't really know what to say to that.

"I'll be following you to school as well, but of course no one but you will see me; best not to speak with me in public I think, or at least do it under your breath. You don't want people to think you're looney now would you?" She chuckled a little behind her hand and crossed her legs. "I'm all yours." She ran a hand through her light blonde hair and mussed it up, her little horns revealing themselves more as the hair shifted around.

"So, you're also a Demon?"

"Yes, but of course I'm not as lucky as you to be born a High Ranking one."

"You said Lu-chan assigned you...Is that?" Harry frowned, processing.

"Lucifer? Yes." She nodded satisfied. "He allows me too but since I've served him since he was still a baby, I think I've more than earned it." Harry's eyes bugged out at hearing this. "Since he was a baby?! How old are you?!"

"...Thousands of years. Though I don't appreciate the question..." She narrowed her light blue eyes at him. "I am still a child in mind and body though, the age makes no difference in either rank or status; you are still High Ranking, the highest I believe as Lu-chan has watched you from a baby and speaks you are to become his Head Advisor." She smiled again and jumped from the chair. "Enough talk, eat your fill and you can open the present afterwards."

Dazedly Harry nodded and let his hands slacken around the chair, watching distractedly as she began to bustle around the room, digging through all his things and chuckling as she came across some silly photos he'd taken with his friends.

"Do you mind?" He spoke around a mouth full of something that looked like chicken, tasted like chicken only slightly better and was sure wasn't actually chicken.

"Not at all." She giggled and continued to dig through his things.

With an annoyed sigh, his voice rose in authority and she paused mid dig. "STOP!" Her light blue almost translucent eyes widened and she ran to the chair opposite him, sitting there quietly for the remainder of his feast.

"Is there no apples?"

"Craving apples now. Master?"

"Yes. I am." He watched her as they spoke, he wasn't surprised she had become more docile in her behavior; his voice had even frightened him a little, but he hated people digging through his things without his permission. A silver mist appearing had him raising his eyebrows at her and she smiled a little; a brillilantly bright red shining apple appeared and he snatched it from the air and munched then moaned. He'd never seen a lovelier looking apple in his life, never tasted better even though he'd never had much of a liking for apples before anyway, but he'd atleast had some.

"Mmmmmm, this is amazing! Do you want some?!" He held out the apple to her and she smiled, eyes twinkling like she wanted to giggle at his sudden change of attitude and how cheerful he sounded to her ears; she dove for the apple in his hand, taking a rather large child sized bite out of the corner of his. She was rather cute.

"Hmm so...Are the horns random for Demons?" She looked up with wide eyes from staring at a spot on the table, as if staring into nothingness.

"Oh well, I wouldn't go so much as to call it random. I think it all depends on the type of Demon and what type of personality they possess, take me for example; I'm bubbly and childish but also mature in my own right, most child Demons are the make of other Demon's so we have never been human in the first place but of course there are the occasional...disturbed child that wonders in...ahem, but anyway...I think I have horns because of my personality and who my parents were."

"Neither of my parents were Demons though, so I'm confused why I am..."

She smiled and conjured another four large glistening red apples and folded her legs beneath her buttocks as she nodded in understanding, "That is certaintly true, they weren't. I understand why you would feel confused, but look at it this way...it just turned out that somewhere way back in your Family Tree someone obviously was...plus the Demonic Seer Prophecied it, so you couldn't escape it; he's never wrong though he seemed wrong about the age in which you would become so..."

"I remember the day you up and disappeared, Lu-chan was in disarray and Hell was in Chaos; he was so frantic he couldn't keep himself still and he snapped at anyone that asked why he was, even me, and he would never do such a thing normally; he's always so polite... Honestly I'm not sure why but you did and he couldn't find you, he kept repeating that he couldn't locate your Soul, you had just...gone. But he had known you were still alive, somewhere, he could sense that much atleast, he searched non-stop till he found you again, night, day, every day, every month, every year, every minute, every second, till he located you again, it's no wonder he eventually did but by then you had turned six but you hadn't changed; it confused him alot and Hell remained in chaos; there had almost been a coup de'ta to over throw him, but luckily you were found in time, but unluckily for those that tried...Lucifer wasn't to pleased."

Harry munched on another apple unconsciously as he listened intently to her speak.

"He raged for weeks because you hadn't turned yet and the Seer had explicitly prophecied you would change by age Five. It was scary, I'll tell you that...I'd never seen Lu-chan so pissed, though I suppose he's the Ruler of Hell for a reason. The Seer and the Demons that had tried to stage a Coup were a little worse for wear after Lu-chan eventually calmed down, but he continued to monitor you every day, he didn't want to take the chance that he could lose you again." She smiled wistfully for some reason. "And POOF! on your 17th Birthday and you are now a fullfledged Demon!" She leaned across the table and plucked the third apple core from his fingers.

Harry blinked several times, taken aback by the tale even though he'd only asked her about her horns and why he was no longer human. The fact that he no longer was human was still hard to wrap his head around, even now.

"I think that's enough apple's, Lu-chan mentioned it wasn't smart to get a sugar high didn't he?"

Harry nodded then frowned, "Wait...Apple's don't give you sugar highs; do they?"

"Not ordinary apples, but these aren't just ordinary apples; so no more, you'll regret it, trust me." She almost seemed as if she was talking from experience so Harry wisely pushed the fourth and last apple into the middle of the table and stood.

"Can I open it now?" He pointed toward his bed and the massive present that sat in the middle of it.

"You may." She nodded and jumped to her feet to plonk herself atop the bed, beside where he sat to open the large box; he was very curious what the Ruler of Hell would give him, even if he was High Ranking and apparently now his Advisor; whatever they did.

"Go on, open it!" She jumped up and down, seeming even more excited to see what was inside then he himself was.

"Alright alright, I'm opening it." He shook his head with a small smile on his lips and snapped the bindings holding the box together.

Inside atop a large pile of newly brought stylish clothes was a rather large brilliantly shining bright red apple and Aries swallowed behind him, making him chuckle, she obviously thought he wouldn't be able to help himself and would cause himself to catch a sugar high and whatever consequences that entailed.

"Calm down, I'm not going to eat it...yet, I'll save it; Where'd he get all these from, they look expensive?"

"Hmm?" Leaning around his torso and peeking into the box she chuckled and sat back. "Expensive yes, but they aren't human expensive. Those clothes are especially made in Hell for Royalty; Lu-chan must really like you!" Her smile grew as she spoke these words.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm."

"Well then I'll have to thank him, they look amazing!" Jumping from the bed with clothes in hand Harry shoved them all into his trunk and spun around on his heel. The summer was beginning to look brighter all of a sudden.

Aries watched her new Master joyessly walk around the room, admiring himself in the mirror and taking glances at the two shining apples that now sat atop the table, though one was decidedly more bigger than the other, he looked at them with equal hunger; he really was something and she was definitely going to have fun, just the way Lucifer had said she would, if she did this for him.

He definitely liked this boy.

The rest of that day and the many days that came after were all spent lazing around the Dursley home and chatting with the Hebi Twins; the suspicion Harry felt towards these two never diminished a bit while they were there, their personalities just didn't seem to add up somewhere, neither their Family name, or their parents. He watched them constantly as he was sure they were doing the same with him, he knew he seemed suspicious but he couldn't very well help that.

Aries continued to live in his bedroom and ocasionally would be seen by him in the backyard talking to a tree; the first time Harry saw this was quite the shock, but then he'd come to realise and be told that she hadn't actually been talking to a tree but the spirit that resided in the tree.

"Oh." He had said but the only response he had recieved was an 'mmhm' followed by her once more ignoring his presence as she continued to talk to the 'Tree'.

Harry'd only just shrugged it off and went back into the house, hoping he himself hadn't been seen as if he had been talking to a Tree.

He'd gotten to know her a little more as the weeks drew closer to the start of his Seventh Year, he'd filled her in on some of his life and she had filled him in on some of hers; which had been intriguing to say the least and would be hard to explain to anyone who hadn't already heard it...

She was a very sweet little Demon but her story was a little sad in parts, remarkably like Harry's own in some ways though in others quite a lot different; it wasn't a wonder Lucifer had asked her for the favor of being Harry's servant; though he prefered to think of her more of like a friend then something that listened to his orders and did everything for him; she seemed to think the same way and welcomed the friendship they had begun to form.

 

Chapter 3.

 

It was August 31st, the night before Harry was to return for his Seventh Year that Harry met Lucifer for the second time.

It was late, close to midnight already when Harry slipped into his bed and under the covers; the day had been an exhausting one as he and the twins had gone into town to do some shopping before they left for home, they'd dragged Harry around so many different clothing shops and bookstores that Harry could barely stand by the end of the day let alone walk more.

In the morning they would say their goodbyes and probably never see each other again, but Harry had a very high suspicion that just may not be the case.

A small body snuggled up against his and he looked down, her mess of blonde hair just peaking above the top of the covers and a hand sneaking across his unclothed stomach was the only indication she wasn't completely alseep already. She hadn't followed Harry into town with the twins but Harry had no doubts she had had her own eventful tireing day; he smiled and stroked the top of her head before he Nox'd the lamp and closed his eyes; excited to see the emotions flit across his friends faces when they were told at the welcoming feast, Harry Potter was missing.

They hadn't wrote Birthday Letters or letters asking how he was all summer, so it'd be a vengeful idea but a great idea none the less; he was excited and nervous to see everyone's reactions though he wasn't sure he was ready to think of what their reactions would be when he told them...

He shook his head gently across the pillow and snuggled down into the covers more as he drifted off.

"Harry."

Harry moaned and moved around a little under his sheets.

"Harry Potter."

"Mmmmnnn."

"Oh for goodness sake, HARRY JAMES POTTER, wake up!!"

Harry jerked awake, his chest heaving and back sweating; his eyes scanned his bedroom quickly, clearly out of breath and went back to lye down when a hand shot out and halted his downward movement.

"Wait."

Harry licked his lips and blinked several times, trying to make the figure come into focus but no matter how many times he tried, the figure just wouldn't come into focus.

"I haven't mastered it yet...it'll get better, I hope. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay and that you know not to mention anything when you return to school."

"Why are you whispering?"

A black eyebrow arched and Harry quickly corrected himself. "Sir."

He chuckled quietly before continuing to whisper, "You've not seen her mood if woken up before she's ready?" He pointed down at the lump beside Harry.

Harry definitely knew though, and it would of been good information to know too. "I know." He gulped and lowered his voice further, very, very dangerous.

Lucifer nodded, "Dangerous. Very Dangerous. Anyway, you know not to mention anything to anyone?"

Harry nodded, of course he did; people would either think he was crazy or one of Voldemorts followers. He wasn't going to let it slip anytime soon, that was for sure.

"Good. You liked your presents I see, you've been wearing them huh?" He smiled proudly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Harry chuckled a little then covered his mouth with a sharp look at Aries when she moaned and moved closer. "Fhew." They both wiped their brows and Harry answered the King of the Underworld. "Of course, I've been wanting to thank you but I didn't know how."

"Yes, I realised but I got your thank you from Aries quite a while ago; she comes by every few days to see how I am...sometimes I wonder if she isn't really my Mother." He shook his head at himself and shuffled his feet on the carpet.

"She does seem quite motherhenish...I admit, but she's sweet and childish most of the time. I can see why you like her Sir."

"Mmm yes. She's very lovable and hard to keep away even when you don't ever really want to be away from her, though I can't say she isn't really like my Mother though. She practically raised me herself...She's also like a sister to me, so please I beg of you Potter treat her nicely. I don't want to have to..." He trailed off with an awkward yet threatening look on his shadowed features.

Harry got the message loud and clear though. "I promise Sir, I'm not going to harm her..." Harry trailed off and looked into Lucifer's red eyes with conviction. Lucifer nodded in acceptence and looked down at himself, apparently deciding it was time he went back.

"I'll speak to you again Harry, for now though; goodnight and have fun." A final chuckle of the shadowy figure of Lucifer and he was gone, no doubt back to hell to Rule and decide when next he spoke with Harry.

Sighing heavily and getting his heart rate back to something relatively normal, Harry laid back down and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out for the count; anxiously awaiting when he returned to Hogwarts for the 'first time'.

A sharp smack to the head had Harry jumping awake, rubbing the sore spot while glaring daggers at the one responsible; currently nonchalantly rocking back and forth on one of the high backed chairs that reappeared every morning, noon and night for food consumption. "Did you throw this?" He held up a rather large, thick and heavy peice of something that obviously was supposed to be a peice of food.

"No." She shook her head in obvious denial as she was holding something that looked very similiar in her other hand.

"Aries." He narrowed his eyes and they glowed briefly red.

She did this just about every morning, she couldn't wake him up normally?

She rolled her eyes and turned fully to face him, "I'm sorry Master, but it's 9:00 am and didn't you say the...'Hogwarts Express' left for Hogwarts at exactly 11:00 o'clock?" Blinking slowly as she said this, Harry suddenly jumped out of bed, tripping over part of the sheet in his haste and rushed out of the bedroom to the bathroom...which was currently being used. "Shit."

"She'll be awhile, you know that. You should of got up earlier, if you're in a hurry." Ren leaned on the doorframe of Dudley's room, glasses already on his face, clean, fresh and very handsome clothes already on his torso; obviously he had taken his own advice and gotten in before his sister Rin.

"I am in hurry, I've overslept..."

"Leaving today too?" Ren's eyes narrowed only slightly as he watched Harry dance on his toes in front of the bathroom door. You would think with more than one bedroom in the house it would have more than just one bathroom?

"Yes and I need to hurry, otherwise I'm going to miss my train back home." He knocked. "Rin?"

"Rin?!"

Ren strode foreward and knocked on the door harder, "Rin, hurry up. Ai's in a hurry!" The door suddenly swung open on its hinges, revealing an annoyed looking teenage girl in the middle of doing her hair and make-up. "Can't you wait?" She aimed this at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No, sorry."

She huffed and practically stamped her way out of the bathroom, annoyance clearly radiating from her; he hadn't wanted to get either of them angry on the last day they saw each other, in case, like he suspected; they would meet again in the near future for some unknown reason...to apparently no avail.

"I am sorry." He sighed, he sincerly meant it. He just hoped she could see that or that atleast her brother could.

Rushing through his new morning routine, Harry flew out of the bathroom, got dressed, munched half way through an apple, fixed his clothes, munched the rest of the apple and hopped his way out his bedroom door with trunk in hand and one boot on his foot. (Luckily he'd sent Hedwig months ago with letters to Ron and Hermione...though he never got return letters...He hoped Hedwig had gotten their alright and she was staying with one of them because she couldn't get back in...)

He sighed as he finally got down the stairs and hurried through his goodbyes with the Hebi relatives; Rin was distant but he'd expected that....Ren was better but there was something in the sudden way he was eyeing Harry that made him think something was really off. Unfortunetly though he had to shrug it off until they met again because he really didn't have any time to waste if he wanted to get to Hogwarts.

Of course he could probably apparate, but he didn't want to risk going to far and splinching himself; that'd be a horrible way to start his Seventh Year.

As soon as the door closed and he'd rounded the house to a safe apparating point in the backyard behind the old tin shed, he apparated to King's Cross then hurried through the station to Platform nine and three quarters.

Now marked the beginning of a new school year, and not as Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived but Aikaelis Emerald, 17 year old Wizard...

He chuckled a little to himself as he jumped through the barrier onto the otherside.

 

Chapter 4.

The train was packed full of students trying to find empty compartments or compartments that housed their friends or even new friends; currently Harry was squashed up against the hallway wall, his front to the wallpaper and his hands either side of his head. He hadn't a clue who was pressing him up against the wall but whoever it was, currently had their hand touching his arse, and it didn't feel like a womens hand. That was for sure.

A squeeze followed by a muffled apology as the person apparently noticed where their hand was and what it had just done as someone else squeezed by. Geez how many people were going to Hogwarts that year?! They'd been on the tracks for the last five minutes and still more people had yet to actually find compartments or even be able to spread out along the hall.

Harry sighed and got pushed further up against the wall as he tried to bring air back into his lungs, "I can't breathe."

"Neither can I..."

The male behind him spoke gruffly as if they indeed were having trouble breathing and wasn't actually just agreeing with him to lessen the fact that he still had his hand on Harry's arse. "You uh...can't move a little?"

"Sorry..." The word was followed by a small bit of movement until Harry finally just gave up and yelled.

"Anyone not in a compartment in the next two seconds will answer to my wand pointed in their face!" With how his voice had grown in authority since he'd changed, their was a sudden scramble to find compartments and the hand on his arse lessened the pressure then moved completely and he turned.  
"Thank fuck for that, though I'm surprised that actually worked..." The blonde blinked around in astonishment before righting his clothes and reaching out to fix Harry's, though of course he had no clue who Harry was, Harry certaintly knew who he was.

Draco Malfoy.

He had had Draco Malfoy's pale, cold...not so cold hand on his ass for the last five minutes. Wonderful.

Harry blinked as Malfoy's hands patted down and straightened his clothes. "I'm sorry for uhm...having my hand on your rear."

Harry just shook his head, unsure how to respond to Malfoy being the first he'd meet.

"I haven't seen you before have I?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes and came closer so he was mere inches from Harry's nose.

Harry shook his head again, "No, you haven't. I'm starting this year..."

"Starting?" He laughed and stepped back, "You don't look like a first year to me."

"That would be because I'm not, I'm starting my Seventh Year...I'm a transfer." Malfoy blinked, "Transfer?"

"I've been attending a different school for most of my education, but I've decided to finish it at Hogwarts. That okay?" Harry felt close to laughing, Malfoy didn't seem to bad if he wasn't harrassing other people or putting them down or generally just being a prat; he seemed quite amusing actually.

"Of course it is, I've just never heard of one before. I'm Draco Malfoy." He hestitated then put out his hand. Harry looked down, noticing the hesitating and guessing it was probably the fault of their first year together and Harry's subsequent rejection of his friendship. Well....he wasn't Harry Potter, for now...so...what could it hurt?

Clasping the blonde's warm hand Harry boldly spoke his alias. "Aikaelis Emerald."

"Pleasure to meet you, and I do apologise again of my first impression being my hand on your ass."

Harry did laugh this time and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I get it alot." Malfoy snorted undignifidly before he could cover his mouth and asked if Harry would like to join him in the end carriage. Harry with a smidgen of hestitation accepted such an insane offer and followed Malfoy down to the end carriage like he didn't already know the way.

As they walked inside and closed the door, sitting to the left in the first table and seats, Malfoy's friends asked their first question.

"Dray, who's that?"

'Dray' answered solemly, with a wave in Harry's direction. "That is Aikaelis."

"Ai's fine..." And he had absolutely no idea why he just said that, he closed his eyes secondly and tried not to smack his forehead.

"Ai...okay, who the Hell are you?"

"He's a transfer Pans, let it go."

"No I will not, Dray you can't just bring anyone into our compartment...what the hell is a transfer?"

"It means I did my prior education somewhere else and I wish to do my last bit at Hogwarts. And why can't he bring me here?"

"Because this is our compartment."

"Our? You own it?"

Draco snorted again and shook his head, "No."

"Then what?" Harry lifted his eyebrows and waited for a verbal response.

"This compartment is for Slytherins only, you aren't a Slytherin."

It was a good oportunity to find out a thing or two about the Death Eater children and what they wanted...wasn't it?

Harry played dumb, "Sly...slytherin's?" Half the compartment sighed as he stuttered out their House's name; seemed Draco took the inititive and spoke for the entire House or rather the entire school. "There are Four Houses at Hogwarts, they are the one's you remain in until you leave school, it's like your family away from home; the Houses are as follows, Slytherin; that's our House. Hufflepuff; worst House you could be in. Ravenclaw; all smart arses and never stop studying. Gryffindor; is the worst House you could possibly be in, they're a bunch of morons that think they are invinsible and find trouble at every turn, they rush into that same trouble without plans and just always seem to wing it where ever they go." He shook his head to dispell the annoyed reactions his words had on himself.

"Gryffindor is our enemy. That's all you should know."

Harry blinked through this explaination not really listening until he started to badmouth Gryffindor, but the way he badmouthed just sounded like he was annoyed that Gryffindors didn't think before rushing into danger rather than just because they were Gryffindor. Was there some deeper meaning for the way he spoke? Was he concerned or something? Was that really what they thought of them? Did they really do that?

"Members of Slytherin stick together, we don't need to be friends to help each other or stand beside one another; we're just loyal, maybe in some ways we're loyal to a fault. But regardless we don't run headlong into danger, we think about things first and yes a lot of us are cowards...and we don't have the best reputation...but we stick by each other and keep each other safe. Gryffindors aren't without many many faults, even their friendships and loyalty waver...ours, again, do not." He then went silent for a long time, his head resting in his hand atop the table and his head turned toward the view outside the moving train.

Harry though heard his silent words, "Just...try...try to get into Slytherin...you'd be wasted in any other House."

What was that supposed to mean?

//

The rest of the train ride was relatively in silence, save a few Slytherins chatting at the back, a couple playing a few rounds of exploding snap and some practising transfiguration and charms on each other; the Slytherin compartment definitely wasn't a dull affair, they kept themselves busy and some even studied for some of their classes as they rode the train back to Hogwarts.

Both Pansy and Blaise in front of them had their textbooks out and were writing down possible assignments unfinished from summer homework. Draco continued to stare outside at the scenery as it speeded passed but the occasional Arithmancy or Potions question were thrown his way and he'd give a halfhearted yet more than likely correct answer to both, as they copied them down; they wouldn't if he wasn't right? Right?

The trolley lady came by several times and Harry bombarded her with gallions, taking armfull after armfull of sweets back to his seat; throwing everything onto the space between himself and Draco on the padded seat. Chocolate Frogs, Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans (even though he didn't like these very much), drubles, licorish wands, blood lollipops, small candy apples, sour things, sugared pumpkin lollies, he bought lots everytime she showed up; she probably kept coming because he kept buying.

He shared of course, but he'd been reluctant when all three Slytherins watched him intently and began to reach for each different sweet; he'd actually growled as Malfoy had tried to take the small candied apples, so they'd taken other things. He'd allow any other candy except the apples. Those were his.

He felt like he was missing something though, something important he'd forgotten until now...two somethings in fact. A sudden bing of a light bulb above his brain and a tap on his shoulder had him remembering what these important things were; not to be the prey of a sugar high and his Arie had been missing; the tap had been her hand on his shoulder and squeezing with a look of deep concern on her cute little features.

Harry's eyes flickered between blood red and emerald green as he carelessly looked directly at her. "You have got to stop...You're sugar intake is dangerously high, you're mere lollies away from experiencing the biggest mistake of your life. You've got to stop, you'll come to regret it if you don't. I promise you."

Harry blinked, desperate to ask her questions, like where she had been up until now for example; but it seemed he needn't have voiced his thoughts as she took one look at his expression and answered quietly. "I couldn't...apparate with you, my form in this world isn't strong enough to withstand that; like Lu-chan I haven't quite got the grasp of it completely yet, it's unfortunetly taking more time than I would have liked...But because of this, I was sent back and when I came back I had some trouble relocating you...Lucifer was extremely annoyed with me and gave me an earful about not losing you again; I'm glad I finally found you though. I'm so happy but disappointed a little because of this." She waved down at all the sweets. "You really will regret this when you wake up if you don't stop now."

She shook her head though as if she could already sense he was mere seconds away from succuming to the sugar high.

 

Chapter 5.

The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt in Hogsmeade Station, it's passengers clamering and jostling each other to be the first onto the Platform and into the carriages, except, the only ones that were still at the end of the train, not having moved an inch because of a maniac was the Slytherins in the end carriage.

Harry was blocking their movements every chance he could as they tried to embark and move around the large compartment, Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been trying for well of an hour to get him to calm down and take a seat but unfortuntely they hadn't had very much progress in doing so; he ran around the carriage acting like a complete loon, even Aries who had repeatedly tried to help was now sitting in the corner with a beet red face in embarrassment of her new Master.

"Damn it, Aikaelis will you calm down? You're acting like a fool." Malfoy shook his head as he was ignored.

"See Draco, this is why you don't bring strangers into our compartment." Pansy glared at him as the rest of Slytherin currently were, to right he supposed, he had brought the lunatic in but he had seemed harmless enough before, he spoke as such now.

"Well I don't know Draco, he certaintly isn't now."

"Lalalalalallalala!!" Harry flung himself across the room and at Draco's back, who came mere inches from smashing his face into a rather large and metal beam. He swallowed and tried to right himself as Harry was still clinging to his back; his breath puffing into his ear didn't help matters at all and he swallowed again. "Help?"

All of them shook their heads and most quickly rushed to escape the madness that was inside before the moron could block their path once more. When all was said and done, only Draco and Harry remained on the train; it's whistle blew loud and clear, signalling it's rapidly approaching departure back to London.

"Come on Emerald, we need to get off. Now." He struggled, practically dragging the crazy teen out of the train with his own and the boys luggage.

He sighed as they finally took the last step off and the train immediately sped off back down the tracks into the darkness.

"Bahhhhhh! Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayco"

Draco sighed and looked toward the Heavens, wondering why on earth he was the one to be stuck with the new student and not someone else...like Potter, for example. That idiot and his equally moronic friends would have been perfect for the job; it wasn't like he didn't have enough on his plate already, he didn't need this loon in his life too.

"Oi Malfoy!!" He groaned as he tried to ignore the loud noise behind him and subsequent annoying chatter that came with it. "Ron, don't...We can find Harry ourselves, I'm sure Harry wouldn't have gone to Malfoy."

"Malfoy hold up!" A large hand shot out behind him and pulled on his coat sleeve. "I just want to ask you a question."

"I don't know where Potter is, nor do I care. Now unhand me, I'm unbalanced enough as it is." He hefted said unbalancer as he slouched and tried to grab for a large concrete pillar to the left of them, his right arm still clinging to Draco's waist. "Stop it..." He muttered and tried to bring the body back to himself without topelling over.

"You haven't?"

"NO, now can you please leave me alone." The hand let go with a start and two different pitched gasped at his polite request; a Malfoy never said please after all, only...he just did. He wanted no part of their little search party, though oddly he wasn't lying, he hadn't seen Potter at all on the train, usually they would cross paths in one way or another....strange. He frowned as he thought this and hefted his lunatic transfer again as he slid further down, like he now wanted to park his butt on the stone platform of the Hogsmead Train Station. With an odd look from both of Potter's followers, they strode of with calls of 'Harry' through the darkness that encompassed the station now; more than 90% of the students now on their way to Hogwarts Castle up the hill.

"Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco!" Harry giggled as he finally got his ass to connect with the station stone. Draco sighed as he looked down, grey eyes swirling with annoyance and a little concern, normally people didn't just up and act crazy like the transfer now was; he couldn't of gotten a sugar high from that candy right? That amount hadn't nearly been enough for that and it wasn't like you ever really went nuts, it just kept you awake all night and gave you nightmares...

His hand remained connected to the transfers arm as he dug a hand into Draco's trouser pocket; which actually felt a bit on the strange side, was his fingers moving inside there? Draco swallowed. He truly was at a loss, likely all the carriages were gone...the transfer didn't seem in the slightest inclined to stand up anytime soon, let alone act like a normal human being. The welcoming feast was sure to start any minute now...

He sighed again, dropping to the stone himself, giving Mister Emerald a rather odd look; the teen was rather strange... And to transfer on your last year, wasn't that a bit strange in itself? Was there some sort of circumstances there? Was he kicked out for something? It posed a lot of different questions.

"Aikaelis, we need to move. We need to head up the hill to the Castle, can you stand up so we can do that?" He spoke as if talking to a small child who's intelligence wasn't very great and the attention span was even worse.

Harry/Aikaelis just blinked into Draco's grey eyes, only half comprehending; or even seeing him for that matter, his vision seemed awefully blurry the last hour or so now that he took a bit of notice. He frowned, beginning to feel dizzy and more than a little ill.

"Harry you need to follow him, okay?" Aries watched on with trepidation, at least now; maybe he would know the concequences and would control himself with sweets and apples from that point on. She didn't envy him when he woke in the morning, that was for sure. They'd clearly warned him and he'd not listened, it was clearly his own fault.

"Come on, up you get." Draco pushed himself up to his feet before pulling the other teen to his, though the latters legs shook as they took a step; they finally were on their way, up to the large Castle on the hill, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He let out a breath as they began to climb the path, entering through the passing gates guarded by large statues of Hogs, their golden eyes followed their movements until they were out of sight.

The treck was horrendous, he never wanted to walk up those rocky paths again; they'd fallen more than once and Draco was sure they had a multitude of little scrapes and bruises littering their bodies and more than a little mud coating their hair; it was going to be hell to remove, especially from Draco's platinum locks. He groaned, hefting the other as they finally arrived at the steps that lead into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"In we go." He breathed out; Harry nodded along, not really comprehending much as his head was nothing but a sea of fog right then and only seemed to be getting worse. He leaned forward slowly, Draco watching intently and confused. "What, do I have something on my face?" Knowing he likely did, he smirked in amusement.

Harry however merely kept leaning forward, eyes unfocused and planted his lips firmly atop those of Draco's; who's parted in a gasp when they connected, his hands flew up, fingers digging into Harry's shoulder bones but he couldn't feel it, couldn't really feel a thing. He could however, feel the lips beneath his own.

Soft, lushess, and....What the hell was he doing?!

Harry jumped back on his own, tripping over his own feet, he fell to the darkened earth with a groan.

Draco though remained frozen to the spot, his grey eyes blinked but likely didn't see anything as they looked glazed over and out of focus. His cheeks were tinged pink as he slowly lifted a finger to them, running the pad across the slightly wet skin. He suddenly shook himself and jumped slightly, as if jolting himself into action. "Right, we need to get inside. I'm going inside." He practically ran then, the doors beginning to close behind him. Harry hurried to stand himself and managed to slip in through the remaining gap just in time, any later and he had no doubts he'd of been cut in half.

He shook as he leaned against them, banging his head once as he eyed his Demon handmaid, looking on with wide blue eyes filled with concern.

"I just...kissed Draco Malfoy; right? I did do that right? I wasn't just dreaming?" She shook her head, lip between her sharp teeth.

"Why couldn't it of just been a sugar high dream? Am I still...." She nodded. "You're still in effect of the sugar high, it comes and goes in spouts so...be careful. We did warn you Harry, both of us. I have no doubts Lucifer isn't pleased with you, he'll of been watching all of that from down there." She pointed below their feet, though she hovered above the ground at the moment; he'd been curious about that.

"Why are you hovering?"

"It's easier. Plus I need to get a feel for the magic here to properly be able to touch its floors; it needs to except me." She shrugged, clearly thinking the explaination was simple. Harry only shook his head as he grabbed his luggage and stode it with the others at the stairs; his feet unconsciously took him to the Great Hall then.

//

Once he'd taken the only staircase down one flight and was standing in front of the Great Hall doors, Harry gulped. Was this really a good idea? And what if he suddenly went crazy in there while he was being resorted? What if someone regonised him? He inhaled, exhaled, straightened himself up and with one final look in Aries direction and recieving a confident nod of her blonde head, he fixed his clothed, swished his wand to clean himself up and pushed open the doors with a confident smirk in place.

The entire hall fell silent.  
He stood there, hands only just remaining on the edges of the large oak doors and snickered at the wide-eyed, gaping mouth reactions.

"Sorry did I interrupt?" He looked directly up to the teachers daise with eyebrows raised. The silence and questionable gazes in the Headmaster's direction was his only answer, so he shrugged. "I'm Aikaelis Emerald." He stepped further into the Great Hall and tried not to laugh as everyone's heads followed his movements. Was he really that interesting? He chuckled inwardly as Aries raised her own eyebrow, her smile huge across her face.

"That's wonderful, but may I ask young man; what you are doing here?" Apparently the Headmaster had stood to his feet, rounding his highbacked chair; he settled Harry with a suspicious gaze, like most of the staff actually now that he noticed.

"I'm merely here to educate myself, is this not a school?" He added a hint of surprise to his voice as he questioned the headmaster and looked to all the students sitting at their tables, his eyes fell however at one table and on a platinum haired boy; his grey eyes peirced Harry with confusion and irritation. Probably understandable because now he wasn't acting like a complete moron.

He returned his green eyes though to Albus.

"It is. However I was not informed of any other new students." Harry's brows drew down, 'other?' No sooner was it that he thought this, two very familiar teens came out from behind the Slytherin Table, having apparently been sitting on the floor with the first years. Their eyes held clear suspicion and betrayal, surprisingly not confusion though. So there had been something off when they'd met; Harry's own eyes narrowed.

They spoke first, in sync with each other. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked around before he took another couple of steps, his boots clinking on the flooring and finally spoke to them. "I could ask you two the same question." They looked between each other, simmmultaneously rubbing the back of their necks, when they returned their eyes back to Harry for his answer, the bad emotions had lessened to some degree. Obviously coming to the conclusion they had left some details out too. "We're here for school...we moved here. To London."

Harry couldn't very well stay angry at them, he'd left his own details out, rather he'd flat out lied to them about his existance. Aikaelis Emerald didn't exist.

"I'm curious, is your last name really Hebi? Because knowing now that you're magical children, how does a name like 'Hebi' tie in with that?" He stepped slowly up the stairs of the dais, directing his eyes to the Headmaster and letting them stew on his words for a minute; he spoke, not caring in the slightest if he sounded rude to the old secret keeping manipulative man. "I don't care if you didn't hear, because frankly you wouldn't of recieved anything, because I didn't write anything. I decided this, this summer. I'm here now, I only want to spend my last year of my education here at this school. Is that alright?"

The Headmaster remained stock still as quite as the Hall had been when Harry'd entered earlier; Harry guessed you'd be able to hear a pin drop now, if you'd had one to drop, that is. The old man deserved a bit of rudeness, Harry thought, he'd never truly cared for Harry's wellbeing, raising him as nothing more than a tool for war. He'd kept Harry at the Dursley's even after Harry had told him the things he'd been subjected too at their hands, Harry guessed though the man had already known and either had refused to acknowledge it and do something about it or just ignored him completely. Harry was nothing more than a tool to him, for him to bend and mold as much as he wanted. Always had been. He'd even kept things from him, important things. Even telling his friends to stop corresponding with him on multiples summers, over multiples years. As if it was all for Harry's well being, the man was a lying ass.

"Very well. Would you like to take a seat and we can resume the Sorting Ceremony?" He indicated to the stool with the tattered old hat sitting atop it, to Harry's right.

Harry nodded, sitting down on the stool, the tattered old Sorting Hat held firmly between his fingers; before that however he had remained standing for a minute more to stare into the Headmaster's blue eyes; did they seem less twinkly then they had before? Had he upset the old man while he spoke rudely to him? Or did he somehow know it was Harry that stood before him? He placed the hat atop his head; ah, still too big for his head, or was that perhaps how the Sorting Hat sorted? He practically swallowed your entire head. He blinked through the darkness, jumping slightly as an old gravily voice spoke throughout his consciousness.

Ah, back again I see. And as...someone else Mister Potter?  
Harry shrugged mentally before responding. I am. So could you please place me in the House you always thought I'd belonged the entire time?  
The hat seemed to shrink around his head alittle bit as if he was holding Harry's head tightly between his hands. The Hat chortled however.  
Oh? You wish to be placed within Slytherin House. Why? The Hat sounded like something similar to the emotion, intrigue. The Hat sounded intrigued.  
It brushed its brim through Harry's raven tresses, brushing them back across his forehead. I do. Must you know though?  
I can tell you are not the same young Mister Potter you once were, your appearance is proof enough of that. But yes, I must.  
Harry sighed and took an intake of breath before trying to explain; it seemed Harry had been 'talking', explaining to the Hat for a very long time, well he assumed he had; because it'd definitely felt that.  
Oh well, you certaintly had an....exciting summer, didn't you? By all means Mister...Emerald, have a safe home in.....

"SLYTHEIRN!!" Harry cringed as the Hat screamed, the echo resounding around his new hypersensitive ears; he practically threw the thing at his old Head of House and Deputy Headmistress as he quitely thanked the Hat for this second favour.

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry took the steps down and waited only a second before walking toward the Silver and Green Table; knowing it wouldn't do for him to walk straight to it after he'd been sorted, supposed to not know which houses were which; though Draco had told him earlier, he still hestitated for good measure. The twins watched him as he strode passed a small smile on his lips and hands fixing his messed bangs; since the Hat had brushed them around his face as they'd talked.

The twins were up next as they were new transfers as well; might as well sort all the transfers first right? And firsties last?

//

"GYRIFFINDOR!"

There was a definite pause as the Hat deliberated the second twin. Ren.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ren jumped up, Rin too from her seat next to Hermione and all her scattered books. "What?!" He looked around the Hall and down at the Hat that was scrunched in his shaking hands. "No." He shook his head, McGonagall calmly placed her hand on his back and edged him toward the stairs.

"Take a seat at your assigned table dear."

Being pushed the rest of the way, albet less gentler by Snape himself, Ren's eyes held a hint of anger. He was clearly less than thrilled he had been seperated from his sister. Harry didn't envy the tripe they would recieve for that one, if being placed in different houses was bad, being placed in rivalling houses was definitely worse. Both houses were bound to try and stop the two from seeing each other, the fact they were close, if that was actually the truth, only made the matter worse.

This was why when Ren sat down and started to brood and Draco spoke up; it surprised Harry alot.

"Just take calming breaths, if you speak with the Headmaster after the welcoming feast I'm sure he'll arrange something; besides, if you disregard all the spurs and angered comments thrown towards you, you can see each other between classes and whatever. Okay? We aren't going to stop you from seeing your sister because she's a Gryffindor now." Harry quickly caught himself though before anyone actually noticed the obvious surprise. Had Malfoy truly just said those words?

"Really?"

Draco nodded, eyes closing secondly. "Really, if you truly can not be without each other, we won't stop you and I find it hard to believe the caring old coot would either." He gestured his head in the direction of said old coot, who was actually looking in their tables direction; the commotion Ren had stirred up probably hadn't gone unnoticed afterall. He had yelled and almost blown up the person's goblet of pumpkin juice that sat across from them, it'd been filled to the brim and you could see the entire thing shake, though completely untouched by human hands at the time. Apparently Ren and his sister Rin were so close because they balanced each others magic; their magic somewhat effected by their emotions.

Aekaelis/Harry, bit the fingernail of his thumb as he stared at said goblet of pumpkin juice, though of course now it was fine and competely empty; as the person had drank it. Harry's attention returned to the two to his right as Draco asked Ren's grade; Harry didn't even know that.

"Apparently I'm a fifth year. I'm 15 and my name is Ren." He smiled.

Draco nodded as Harry did beside him. "Quite. Welcome to Slytherin Ren. I'm Draco Malfoy."

//

"I am sorry to say our resident celebrity has gone missing, he was reported missing by his relatives; we are looking for him, so not to worry." Everyone in the Great Hall was mumuring loudly, wondering where he'd gone and why he'd gone. Harry watched as his friends frowned at each other, knowing full well that his relatives wouldn't report him missing. They didn't care two sickles if he was dead or alive let alone missing.

The reactions were actually sort of entertaining to sit through, knowing he himself was perfectly fine and in the very same room as all of them; just not as himself.

Chapter 6.

Harry ruffled his hands through his hair as he stripped down to his underwear behind his four-poster's emerald green curtains. The Seventh Year boys dorm actually wasn't that different from Gryffindor's Sixth Year boys dormitory minus the colour and amount of beds; it was pretty much the same.  
He moaned as he released his tail from under his underwear; having it covered and stuck underneath his pants all day really had been quite painful and uncomfortable; now though, because he was shielded by curtains spelled closed, he could remove the glamours and restricting clothing.

He cracked his neck a couple times, rubbed the tips of his ears and threw himself down onto the gloriously soft mattress; that was also something different about the Slytherin dormitories, they had better mattresses. He'd definitely wake up refreshed in the morning. He eyed Arie from behind the bed post, peeking; he narrowed his eyes. "Arie." Whispered. She quickly spun back around and closed her eyes, Harry shook his head. She did it often, he only really reprimanded her really out of habit and decorum.

He slipped into his pyjama pants quickly however, readjusting them to slide his tail through the hole he'd spelled there months ago to accomodate his new appendage; he whispered to her she could turn around with a roll of his eyes. "You can look now." Turning she smiled, her face still slightly flushed from the glimpse she had seen and threw herself onto the glorgious mattress. He place himself there once again, ducking under the covers and patting her head.

"Aikaelis? Are you awake?"

Harry frowned, recognising the voice as Ren's; why was he...? Oh! That's right, he'd spoken with the Headmaster but had unfortuntely been turned down from sharing a separate room with his sister, however the Headmaster had suggested he stay with 'Aikaelis' as they seemed to know each other; so they might also be able to balance each other. Worth a shot...Harry at least could try and keep him calm while he wasn't in the presence of his sister. So here he was in the Seventh Year boy's dormitory, another bed having been added beside Harry's for him especially.

"I am...." He couldn't very well say he was already asleep, or pretend rather; it was still relatively early in the evening for that. "What is it?"

"Can...can I come in?" A hand pressed to his green curtain's and Harry quickly shoved his tail back inside his pants as he spelled the curtains free. Ren hesitantly slipped inside, slippers shuffling on the cold stone of the dungeon. He sat down at the end of Harry's bed, hands digging into the duvet as he stared off into nothingness, his unspecticaled eyes becoming quickly unfocused and watering with unshed tears. "Are you okay?" Harry frowned as he lowered the sheet a little, revealing his naked chest as he leaned forward.

"I..." He fell back into the pillows as he heard Ren swallow thickly after his one syllable; the boy clearly felt the full impact of not being with his sister.  
'Please don't cry.' How was Harry supposed to help here? He didn't have a clue how to help...

"Lights out boys." The next word was "Nox." as Snape exited their dorm; Draco entered mere seconds later apparently, he flicked his wand and a spark flared the side lanterns to life, their glowing alluminating the room and those within it. He chuckled, apparently coming closer as both teens within Harry's curtains heard a commotion of things being moved and placed into the middle of the circular room.

"Are you new boys joining us or are you actually sleeping on the first night of the year?" His knuckles rapped on the wooden post of Harry's curtained off bed.

Harry scratched his head, uncertain what he wanted to do; it sounded interesting though. "Ren?" His bright eyes turned to Harry and Harry continued, "Maybe we could join them? Take your mind off things. It sounds interesting?" He flicked his head toward the shadow and hazier ones definitely placing things in the middle of the room. They seemed to be chatting excitedly too, it was obviously well recieved; whatever it was.

Slowly Ren stood, rubbing his reddening eyes as they withheld the tears.  
Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he rose, aware his eyes had flickered red once already; for some reason, something to do with these Hebi twins brought them out. It seemed very likely dangerous and probably something he should try to control, because like it or not, he was stuck with Ren. With a nodd they were parting the curtains on what appeared to be a sleepover party; Harry's tail tucked and wripped pants glamoured.

Pillows were scattered everywhere, a large well stuffed duvet lay beneath them, snacks were lined across it, drinks were standing tall in the middle of it and each boy already had on their respective pyjamas. They waited for them to sit down with smirks on their faces. What was this exactly?

"Playing or not?" Draco asked, a butterbeer already in hand, cap gone and ring glistening from probably more than one sip in the last couple of minutes. Harry nodded quickly, extremely curious and parked his ass down on some pillows after he backtracked and knicked his own from Aries; she pouted but rolled over, resting her head in her hands and looked on with curiousity herself.

"Ren? Sit down."

When Ren remained standing for several more minutes, Harry sighed and grabbed his wrist; pulling him down forcefully. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't quite accounted for Ren being so light so they ended up toppling completely, Harry smacked his head as a concequence on the stone floor at the same time Ren fell atop him, smacking him in the forehead. They both groaned lowly, Harry that little bit more; he felt as though he'd actually cracked open the back of his skull. Backing off while rubbing his own forehead, Ren helped Harry back onto his knees. "tsk uhhhh." He continued to rub while everyone looked on with concern, still sipping their butterbeers though of course.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded hestitantly, bringing his hand back with a relieved exhaltation as it didn't come back with blood; he was lucky in that regard, apparently just a rather large bump on the back of his head that would be killer in the morning. "I'm fine." He pulled Ren to sit beside him and handed him one of the butterbeers that was handed to him only seconds ago. He capped the lid and took a swig, gulping the stuff down; having deeply missed the taste over the summer.

Harry didn't notice till some moments later that everyone in the room was staring at him, or more precisely his naked chest.  
He blinked. "What?"

"You've an interesting adulating tattoo there." Draco inclined his head at said tattoo. Harry lowered his head, trying to see, but since it was on the juncture of his shoulder and neck, he couldn't quite see it all and only ended up seeing the tail ends of both creatures. Were they moving? They weren't doing something weird were they? He'd come out of the shower one morning back at the Dursley's only to notice via the mirror that his tattoo creatures were...were....

"It looks like they're having sex, right?" Harry turned to see who had spoken, he thought he knew who that boy was but couldn't quite recall the name. "Theo that's really weird." Blaise thankfully had the foresight to actually say the boys name while continuing to stare at the adulating, apparently intimatly intwined tattoo creatures on Harry's/Aikaelis neck. Harry swallowed, wonderful; they apparently really were or trying to have sex on his neck....again.

"It's definitely interesting, where'd you get them?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he sipped what Harry assumed was his second Butterbeer.

'Um'. He tried thinking, very hard about a plausable explaination; he just went with, "I don't really remember...one day it wasn't there and the next it was." Wasn't really a lie, left out some truths he wasn't a hundred percent sure on but he wasn't lying; was a good thing to apparently because he felt a sudden shift in the air around the circle they had formed before Harry and Ren had sat down to play; truth spell most likely.

They nodded slowly as no bells went off, indicating if he was lying or not. Did that mean they'd already begun the game? Whatever it was?

"New boys go first yes?" Draco turned to the others, smirk in place, which only grew as they nodded their agreements.

"Which way do you swing?"

Harry pointed to himself, they nodded. "The same way you do?" The spell shivered, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Got to be more specific then that Emerald." Harry sighed, a slight grin on his lips as he licked them and complied. "I'm gay." They nodded, "So you've had sex before?" This was Theo, seemed he was the less subtle of the bunch, much like Seamus in that regard.

"Several times, yes."

"Details." They all nodded again, Harry wasn't so keen but complied anyway. "Most of them were unwillingly. I slept, properly with one man who I met in a Library." They all blinked, processing that information and acknowledging that the spell didn't even quiver.

"Do you mean you..." Draco trailed off, butterbeer inches from his lips as a knock sounded at the door.

Harry nodded, briefly closing his eyes; when he opened them again Draco had called out for the group on the other side to come in. They came in giggling and wearing their pretty half see-through nighties. Harry blinked, taken aback; did all girls dress this way for bed?

"Ren what about you?" He looked up, having only half been listening for a few seconds. "Me?"

"Yes, which way do you swing and have you had sex?"

Ren replied dazedly as he rubbed his right eye; he'd been doing that seen Harry'd pulled him down. Why? "I swing both ways and yes I have."

"With both genders?" Ren nodded, taking a sip of his barely touched butterbeer.

"Woah, what's that one?" One of the girls, who's nightie was barely keeping her breasts inside angled her finger at Harry. Harry responded with raised eyebrows and what he'd repeated before. "I'm gay, sorry." He chuckled a little and they all awed with little pouts on their lush lips and clearly glossed.

Draco snickered himself as he poured a round of Firewhiskey into a multitude of large shot glasses. "Peircings, have you ever had any?"

Harry shook his head, he'd thought about it though.  
Ren nodded, pulling his blonde hair away from both of his ears; his left had two, his right had five.

"Ah!" Harry suddenly remembered when they were in the Great Hall and he'd asked about the twins last name and how it possibly tied in with them being a magical family. "At the feast, I asked about your family name; tell me now?" Harry raised his eyebrows when Ren started to blink quickly.

"I think I lost a contact..."

"Contact?"

Ren nodded, rubbing his right eye. "I usually wear glasses, but I wore contacts. I really think I just lost one, or well, I seemed to have lost it after Ai pulled me to the floor. My visions been blurry for a while now." He closed his eyes then blinked them back open a minute later.

"How do you find a contact?"

"With great difficulty." He got on hands and knees, trying his hardest to look for the clear and small piece of eye plastic.

"Ren? My question?" Ren nodded distractedly.

"My Father once lived here, but after a falling out with his family he moved to Japan; he changed his last name, shortened his first and married my mother. Hence the reason why I have pure blonde hair with stripes of brown like Rin, since we inherited our dad's stronger magical genes and he has blonde hair; hence why I'm half Japanese too; because my Mother's Japanese..." He laughed humourlessly as he continued to crawl on all fours, face inches from the ground.

His hands continuously roamed around the circle. He came up to Harry, eyes narrowed to see. He placed his palms on Harry's chest suddenly, making Harry jump slightly while he was being pushed back. "You pulled me down before...it's been blurry since..." He muttered to himself. "Get up." Harry quickly stood, lifting each foot with amusement as Ren crawled on the floor looking for his missing contact.

Which easily could of been found with a quick wand movement and an incantation of ''Accio Ren's Eye Contact'', though this way was obviously more amusing and there could be some complications with summoning it, since, well, Ren would be bound to have more than just the one he'd lost, and the other still appeared to be in his eye...so...

Ren sat up abruptly, on his knees and face in Harry's crotch; Harry, back suddenly gone arrow straight, blushed, making all the girls giggle as they intently watched. "Ren."

"What?" Ren kept looking around, hands roaming over Harry's pj bottoms.

"Ren."

"What?" Ren's tone became less distracted and more impatient.

"Ren." Harry became more insistant as he stretched out his hands, stopping the progress of Ren's own. He swallowed, sounding kind of urgent as he spoke. "I don't have your contact, okay?" His tone made Ren pause in his struggling to escape Harry's grasp and look up, hands still captured between Harry's. He blinked, several times to try and clear the haziness, then..."Ah!" His head flew back down, centering.

"Oh my god." Harry breathed out and closed his eyes, his fingers loosening around Ren's wrists. "Ren...please, don't..." He breathed out further, nothing but a whisper on the cool breeze that permeated the dungeons as Ren struggled free and placed his fingers unhesitatingly atop Harry's crotch, very clearly, quite interested in the proceedings now. Harry's face flared as the giggles and laughter increased as he practically moaned from the touch.

It was thankfully then that Ren began to sit back on his haunches with a "Thank you" leaving his lips, but he stopped just as suddenly and came forward again, making Harry throw his head backwards in exasperation. "What are your pants made out of?"

"I don't know Ren, please move." It had come out sounding like an exasperated whimper instead of the frustrated whisper he felt should of left it.

"...My contact is all fluffy..." Ren stood then, a pout on his lips and stumbled to the bed beside Harry's; he took out a pair of black rimmed glasses from the sidetable and took out the other contact a bit awkwardly, shoving both of them into a small cloud like case then pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as he came back over to the crowded circle. He froze though as he noticed everyone was staring at him and Harry was still standing rigid with a bright red face.

"What?"

Draco was the first one to snicker. "Ren you basically almost made Aikaelis have an orgasm."

Ren's eyes flew open behind his spectacles as his head flew then to face Harry. Harry nodded in agreement, his head lowered and eyes closed in embarrassment all the while. "What'd I do?" Ren looked between all the other students and Harry himself as he slowly sat back down. "I was only looking for my contact? And so you know your pants just ruined one of my contacts. I can't wear those now." He actually sounded rather annoyed as he waved behind himself in the general direction of his nightstand, not in the least sounding apologetic.

Harry slowly shook his head, holding his hands up as he said "Forget it, it doesn't matter...You look better with your glasses anyway." then he hesitantly, under a lot of intently staring eyes and his own heated face, adjusted himself within his pj bottoms.

"Now we go back to playing." Draco held a large smirk on his face, his grey eyes alight with mirth. "Yes? Truth or Dare now. Ren?"

Ren shrugged, crossing his legs. "Dare?"

Draco's smirk never left his face, if anything it grew even larger and sinister as his eyes strayed over to Harry then back to Ren. Harry groaned, knowing what was coming next. "Suck Ai, until he comes. Shouldn't take long I would think." Ren looked between them and all the Slytherin's present, eyes wide.

"And if I don't?"

"Something bad." The way in which those two words were said and the subsequent, ''do the dare, it'll be much easier.'', ''you'll regret it if you don't'' and ''The something bad, it's bad. Really bad. Do this.'' didn't instill confidence within Ren, if anything it made him feel slightly queasy and uneasy of what the ''something bad'' could possibly be that it would be easier, to do this. He swallowed, Harry swallowed and then Ren moved, slowly, blinking his eyes and licking his lips as he looked into Harry's eyes and shrugged. Harry closed his green eyes and nodded; prepared, or well, as much as he could be in a situation like this.

With a large inhale and exhale from Ren and Harry both, Ren was gripping the hem of Harry's pyjama pants and pulling them down, with a little help of Harry lifting his butt up off the floor, since he'd thought to sit back down a few moments ago. The sight of Harry's penis however had Ren widening his eyes and backing up a little bit on his knees, mouth widening and opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Uh...uh..."

"It might be easier to stand back up." This was Malfoy and Harry slowly did as such, rubbing the side of his face as he looked down at Ren, his own hand inching towards his cock. "Well Ren?" It was Draco again, this time he sounded slightly impatient. Of course, the occupants even looked as such.

"Is the something bad really as bad as you say?" His voice was barely above a whisper and it seemed as if it had taken a great deal of effort to actually speak.

Everyone nodded intensily as Draco voiced their thoughts. "Really bad."

Ren gulped. "Oh...okay..." Biting his lip and closing his eyes he came closer and lowered his head; Harry moaned, head throwing itself back of its own accord. Everyone watched intently as the two new Slytherin's, one a Seventh Year the other a Fifth, played; their games really were the best, Gryffindor had nothing on them with their rumoured little nighttime games. Harry bawled his hand into a fist at his side, unconsciously digging his fingernails into the skin of his palms and extracting droplets of blood.

"Damn."

"That looks so hot."

Draco nodded silently along with every awed spoken word.

"Oh, he just choked..."

Harry quickly removed the hand he'd unconsciously just laid atop Ren's bobbing head, as he heard one of the girls utter this. He was thankful however that Ren had thought to take his glasses back off while they were doing this...

"Mmn, makes me hard."

"Mmhm, makes me wet."

Draco nodded with the latter, adjusting his own stiff shaft.

"Ahh...ahh...ahhhh...hah...hah..." Harry flung himself forward, breaths coming in pants. Ren slowly sat back, blinking and welcomed the glasses Harry handed back to him; he wiped his mouth and looked down, groaning, apparently, his throat hadn't caught everything. He quickly removed his top, revealing his own nicely muscled 15 year old body to the crowd behind him.

Harry exhaled and fixed himself up, waving a hand across his half mast shaft to clean the mess that remained before tucking himself back into his underwear; his face was still completely red, even redder in fact, as he looked up into the flushed faces of the rooms aroused occupants.

"Wooooooow."

"That. was. purely. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

Harry chuckled a little awkwardly and gave a quick glance to Ren, who was equally as red and hard as Harry himself.

"Ren, it's your turn to ask Truth or Dare. Shoot." Ren nodded slowly, taking a quick shot of Harry's firewhiskey; he hissed and responded throatily, though not altogether because of the Firewhiskey, Ai's cock was pretty big. "Truth or Dare." He aimed this at Draco, though of course that should of been obvious to the blonde.

Draco scratched his head before answering, alcoholic Butterbeer in his left hand, half empty. "Dare I suppose."

Nodding, Ren pointed behind him to Harry, who still had not sat back down, and seemed to swallow as if in slight pain as he spoke; Harry frowned. Ren tapped his finger to his lips. "Kissu. 10 min." Short and sweet, or short and vindictive, Draco gave him an incredulous look. "Kiss him, for 10 minutes?! I don't have the lung capacity for that." Ren rolled his eyes. "Breaths too." Harry wasn't so keen on this either, he'd already done it once before, but...that was when he was still in the midst or the ending as the case may be of a sugar high, he wasn't sure if he could kiss the blonde again, willfully that is.

Sigh. "Fine." Draco crawled across the floor, grabbed Harry until he was forced to his knees, placed his hands either side of Harry's head and pressed his lips to his. They similultaniously moaned into each others mouths as Harry's opened beneath the pressure; Draco was licking a line across his lips however to ask permission to enter, they moaned again when their tongue's met.

Just as Harry was closing his eyes to the pleasure however, they turned briefly red.

They fell back, Harry's raven head hitting the blanket that had been placed beneath them to prevent the cold dungeon floor from freezing their arses as they played, but it still hurt though as it fell heavily, making Harry groan into the kiss and shove a hand behind his head from the pain simultaniously. The kiss continued unfazed, Draco moaning into his mouth. Harry wondered if he knew it was Harry, would he willingly be kissing him and so freely? Or if, when he found out, which everyone would eventually, would the blonde have an aneurism?

Pulling his hand out from behind his head a minute or two later, Harry deepened the kiss and rolled them, placing himself atop the blonde. Draco moaned lowly and wrapped a leg around Harry's, their legs twisted together, looking like one big mess of limbs as they continued to suck each others tonsils clean. Harry's eyes, though, for some reason, remained red behind his closed eyelids through all of this.

"Ahem."

"AHEM!"

They quickly tried to pull themselves away from one another as several voices cleared themselves.

"Sorry."

"I apologise." Draco quickly crawled back over to his butterbeer and chugged it down, his cheeks flushed and his eyes still half lidded.  
Harry straightened himself once again and crossed his legs, his hands covering his crotch immediately after he took his own swig of a half empty bottle of Butterbeer near his elbow; he wasn't even sure if it was his, but he took a large swig from it regardless.

"Well..." Pansy licked her glossed lips. "That was interesting."

"Mm." Draco inclined his head, his grey eyes avoided Harry's; probably just as well, because Harry had been trying rapidly to make them return to normal ever since noticing they had changed color, when that was he wasn't sure, or why, but it was imperitive they not see them, he was certain of that; he was avoiding everyone elses eyes by taking more large swigs of alcohol with closed eyes.

"On with Truth or Dare, or I never?" Draco's voice seemed to waver as he spoke, it was quiet too.

"Oh oh." The girls' seemed overly excited all of a sudden, "Let's play I never."

It didn't escape Harry's notice either that Ren's eyes had narrowed behind his glasses while he stared intensily at Harry. Did he suspect something more?

"Aikaelis. Do you want to start?"

Harry shook himself, blinked several times then lowered the empty bottle. "What?"

"I Never." Pansy prompted.

"Oh...You just say something and if you've done that, you take a drink right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, um..." Harry bit the side of his lip and tilted his head to the side as he thought about what to say. "I've Never...I've never gotten head in front a lot of people I don't know." He let his tone go into exasperated and took a shot of newly poured Firewhiskey. Where did they even get these from? Harry shook his head mentally.

Only one other person, who would of guessed it, the Seamus act-a-like, Theo, or rather, Theodore Nott, now that Harry could recall it, took a shot too.

It went around clockwise from Harry, by the time it got to Draco, Harry had taken three shots.

"I've Never...taken drugs." He narrowed his eyes on Harry and Harry's eyebrow flew to his hairline, he kept his hands in his lap though and his drink far away from him as he waited for others to drink, or not as the case may be.

"I've never wanted to suck someone really bad right now." This was Pansy and again her eyes narrowed on Harry.

Harry didn't move, just blinked, repeatedly, very slowly.

Something began to buzz, making him jump and try very hard not to cover his ears. "What is that?" His voice rose a little unconsciously.

Draco's lips twitched up into a smirk. "That would be the circle calling you a liar Aikaelis. Want to speak up and take a drink? Hmm?"

Harry frowned, but he didn't...

"The circle can pick up even the faintest trance, do you have even the slightest inkling to suck someone in this room?"

Well...

"It won't stop until you take a drink, a truthful one and not just because it's annoying. Though it is; You should be thankful we always put up silencing wards when we do these games, otherwise you'd have Snape coming up here and deducting house points. You don't want that." Malfoy's tone clearly spoke how much Harry didn't want that, a warning really.

Harry sighed. "Fine, yes. A little I guess..." He raised his hand and clasped it around the shot glass, ready to raise it to his lips.

"Wait wait wait." Pansy's hand clamped over his and breasts bounced before him.

"What?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who?" She pressed.

"This isn't truth or dare, can you let go?"

"No. Say who first."

Harry sighed and looked around her to Draco, the teen however was nodding approval. Sigh. "Him." He pointed to Draco and unclamped her fingers from around his own, allowing himself to take the shot and the irritating high pitched screech to stop.

She pouted but moved back to her seat. "Well, okay, now I'm annoyed we're not playing truth or dare anymore." Some of the other girls, who was he kidding, all of the girls began to pout as well, now wanting to see him suck someone off, well, their Ice Prince anyway.

"We can always combind games, it isn't like we haven't before to spice it up. Alright." He tapped his lip. "When ever someone drinks, let's say, they have to tell us the reason behind why they are taking a drink, so, it's the truth part, it'll help us to get to know these two more at any rate, and if someone refuses to tell, then they get a dare? How's that?" Draco looked around the circle, took a shot then refilled it. He'd obviously run out of Butterbeer....

Everyone nodded, minus Harry and Ren of course, so the combined game commenced and shots were repoured.

 

Chapter 7.

 

They'd been at it for well over two hours now, and they were becoming more than a little drunk, in Harry's case he was just glad that Demons' were not as successable to alcohol so he wasn't quite as drunk, rather he was still pleasantly tipsy and wasn't in extreme danger of spilling his most inner secrets to a bunch of Potter hating and Voldemort worshiping Slytherin's.

"I've Never..."

"I've Never....."

Harry sighed as the blonde toppled sideways and into Pansy's large breasts, where he seemed content to stay apparently as he sobered himself up some and finally finished his five minute long sentence. "I've Never...wanted to worship Volde--Voldemort." His lips twitched as if he were trying to smile triumphantly.

Surprisingly everyone currently in the circle shotted their Firewhiskey all in one go, himself included of course, but Ren however, because of his transfer from Japan to England, he didn't know very much about the Evil Snake Man trying to take over the world. Harry felt obligated to say something, but it was Malfoy however that beat him to the punch.

"He's...he's an evil man, he's trying to take over the world, though he's starting here I guess, then...He's a hippo, hippocrite, he spouts stuff about pureblood pride and...but, he's a half blood, like Potter. But Potter isn't a hippo...hippocrite, he's just an idiot, but.oh!" He sat up, pushing his way up from Pansy's breast, where his hand pushed itself for a second, "And he carries this great big Snake." He shivered. "It eats people." His eyes went horrifyingly wide. "And he takes over your house, and treats your family like shit even though they grovel at his feet because they want to serve him." He practically spat onto the floor. "Anyway...he's a bad, bad man, and you." He pointed to somewhere between Harry and Ren. It was a good try though for someone so intoxicated. Harry was extremely bemused. "Don't listen to anything he spouts at you, it's all bullshit. Okay?" "Okay?!" He practically screamed in Ren's face, who nodded very quickly to appease the drunken Seventh Year.

Ren of course, wasn't nearly as drunk, Harry would hazard a guess and say he was probably closer to where Harry stood on the drunk scale; so he still had most of his inibitions in tact and was acting relatively responsible; this whole night actually answered some of Harry's questions, like why Malfoy had always seemed to be pissy the next day for classes and would gripe at anyone who even uttered a ''hello'' to him; the boy would drink so much that night, he'd still be hungover the next morning and apparently no amount of sleep or hangover potions fixed it.

Harry shook his head as he slowly sipped from his beverage, a quick look through his opened curtains revealed a dozing Aries, her light blonde hair falling over the side of the bed and the side of her face hidden from view by one of his pillows. So cute; he smiled and turned back to the drunks.

It had apparently moved on and it was now his turn.

"I've Never wished for anything more than to go to sleep right now?" Ren was nodding beside him even as they both took a drink, watching intensely to see if anyone else in the room would too. They did and Harry thanked Merlin, having that glimpse of Aries asleep so cutely on his bed, had made him realise just how tired he felt.

Draco slurred before standing to his feet. ""M, sleep in here." He fell back down to his feet and Harry cringed, hearing something crack as he did so. The blonde than proceeded to fall asleep on Pansy's lap, she smiled indulgently and turned to Blaise who was nodding already and stumbling to his feet, wand in hand and a levitating charm floating passed his lips toward the blonde.

Harry quickly helped Ren to his feet and they both headed to their beds, ready to turn in finally for some well needed sleep. Drawing his curtains closed, Harry spelled them stuck and gently moved Aries, not wanting to wake her; that would be dangerous, very dangerous. She moaned lowly and reached out, claws extended and dug them down Harry's left arm, making him wince but she moved regardless, pillow still clutched within her grasp as she moved to the side of the bed she had apparently deemed as hers. Making sure he wasn't going to get an infection Harry hastily spelled his arm and wrapped it with a set of bandages he'd thought might come in handy for such an occasion; he could easily just glamoured it or tell them he'd accidently hurt himself that night while they were drunk. Believable enough, since Malfoy was going to be waking up screaming.

Unglamouring his tail and removing it from within his pants, Harry crawled into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them to their chins, or the top of her tresses as the case may be, she seemed to like it that way while she slept for some reason and she always gravitated to his warmth as she usually slept curled around his body; he didn't mind of course, he thought it was cute, the fact she was over a thousand years old didn't make any difference to him, she still acted like a child most of the time and she always looked like one, so... He shrugged mentally and pulled her to him, carefully mind you. He snuggled in and drifted off.

//

The sound of screaming woke the both of them and Harry cringed as he threw himself off the bed in his haste to get as far away from Aries as he could; She screeched, covered her ears then she blindly began to trash his bed. That was going to be hard to explain...

Harry began to rub his head as he sat himself back on his ass, having fallen backwards and fallen head first, it was a wonder he hadn't broken anything, let alone his neck, he swallowed thickly at the knowledge it may not have made any difference even if he had and chose to ignore the thoughts that flittered through his head as he tried to both block out the screaming and tried to calm Aries down; he got more than a few gashes and teeth marks for his trouble and he quickly retreated to his farthest bed post.

"What the hell?!"

The added yelling that accompanied both the screams didn't help Harry's hearing and he quickly covered his ears with his hands as he screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"Malfoy! Shut the fuck up, it's five in the morning!" The ''we all have hangover's'' was left unsaid but very much taken notice of as they sounded it as they screamed themselves for Malfoy to shut up. Though was it any wonder? The boy had obviously broken something the night before...

"Someone muffle him with a pillow, he'll forgive you!" Again the ''Because he'll be dead.'' was left unsaid.

Aries screeched louder and came straight at Harry, who feeling the killer intent hastily threw himself through his closed curtains. He rolled twice before hitting the bed post of the bed Malfoy was currently cowering in, holding his left leg; Everyone currently around the bed looked down as he rolled out looking a little worse for wear. "Shit Emerald, do you have a lion in there or something?" One of them even went to check but when they pulled the curtains forcefully open, a pillow came flying out and smacked them straight in the face, their body leaned back enough that it was curious they hadn't fallen back on their ass but...

Harry internally cringed, they were all staring at the empty space, the empty space in which Aries had made his bed a warzone. It was havoc, his sheets were in shreds, his pillows were in tatters, his curtains too and she continuously threw the tattered pillows in every which direction, namely, towards whoever distrubed her more from slumber. Unfortunately this was when Snape slammed in his way in looking non to pleased, several students in fact had obviously followed him up and were now peering just as unhappily from the doorframe; just far enough away from their Head of House to not be in firing range, when the hexes started flying...

Harry swallowed thickly as the man paused just inside, his dark eyes narrowing at the scene and the earsplitting screams that, thankfully, he quickened to silence almost immediately before speaking; aiming his low words at all occupants. "And who's bed does that belong too?"

The same boy whom Aries had thrown a pillow at, and subsequently was still holding unconsciously, spoke as if in a daze as he clutched the soft pillow. "Emerald's." He pointed in Harry's general vicinity on the floor as they continued to stare at the emptiness like they were very much in a type of daze, or trance. Snape's dark onyx eyes bore into him and Harry shrank back against the bed post, trying hard not to close his eyes as the man took a step closer.

"Mister Emerald. Do you have an illegal pet perhaps?"

Harry blinked. "No Sir."

"An invisible one then?"

He opened his mouth before his brain could catch up with it. "No Sir."

The man narrowed his eyes, "A spell then, for Merlin only knows what reasons?"

Harry slowly shook his head, though..."Yes. I'm sorry...It's a rather violent alarm clock, I'll not set it again Sir. I apologise." Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose even as he pointed his wand at Harry's bed and intoned some enchantments, like ''Reparo'' and whatever that spell was called Mrs Weasley had taught him some years back. His four poster quickly righted itself and Harry's mouth fell open as Aries fell back to the matress and curled around a pillow, fast asleep once more.

Could Snape see her?!

There was no way Snape could of put her back to sleep by just fixing his bed, right?

Harry continued to blink as he climbed to his feet, Draco's silencing spell soon fell however and the room was once more engulfed in loud unmanly screams. Exactly how many and what parts of his anatomy did Malfoy break that night? Such a whimp, Harry shook his head, green eyes intense as he watched Snape intone some more spells, these though, sounded more of the healing type; strange, he hadn't been aware Snape was any good with healing spells?  
Of course...there was that spell he'd almost seemed to sing when he'd had to heal Draco the previous year? That melodious spell had to of been a healing one, though Malfoy had needed to stay in the Infirmary regardless, but that had probably just been a ''just in case'' sort of thing.

 

Two minutes later. . .

They had all stood there as Snape spelled Malfoy's leg better, though of course he was expressly told to go to the Infirmary immediately and let Madam Pomfrey take a look as Snape was a Potions Master not a Healer and she was.

Then when Malfoy had hobbled his way out of the room with Snape and Blaise, the dark skinned boy carrying both bookbags, it didn't seem though that Malfoy would need his, with the way Harry knew Madam Pomfrey, she would keep Malfoy until she was absolutely sure he was all healed; they headed down to their first classes of that year.

//

They didn't know however, Harry didn't know, that some months later, the same events would transpire, only with different outcomes. And perhaps not altogether pleasant ones, as he would of liked for his last year of Hogwarts.

Harry was just putting on his pj pants, one foot inside the pant leg when he caught sight of grey eyes out of his pepherial vision; he slowly turned to face the blonde and opened his mouth to ask ''why'', when the Blonde spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want to come?"

"Do I want to come to what?" Harry lowered his brows in obvious confusion.

"Our party." He replied flippantly, as if Harry should of already known such a thing would leave Draco's lush pale pink lips.

"Party?"

"Mm." Draco inclined his head, it slightly tilted when he lifted it back up though, as if looking at something; he started to look as if he was trying very hard not to snort or something so Harry's brows drew down again. "What?" He asked.

"Your um..." Draco pointed.

"Oh no." "They're not doing anything weird are they?" Harry quickly placed his hand to the side of his neck.

"I find it incredibly amusing and curious that they seem to have sex alot; I've never seen tattoo's do that..." Draco took a step closer and Harry unconsciously took one back...and promptly tripped and fell back on his ass; he'd forgotten he'd only had one leg in his pants when Draco had walked over to him. He looked up sheepishly at the chuckling blonde above him, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

"Maybe you ought to put your other foot inside your pants?" He sounded highly amused now.

Harry nodded, blushed and promptly did so. "So what's this party and is Ren invited?"

Ren spoke up from his own bed, his arm only half way in his jacket sleeve. "I've got a date with Rin, sorry." Everyone else nodded with raised eyebrows as the 15 year old left their dormitory, smile wide on his lips.

"I do wonder if he isn't actually dating his sister." This was Draco and Harry shrugged. "It's possible...so...party?"

"Right. And normally he would be since he is essentially a seventh year; it's just a normal Slytherin Party really, though, we've invited some Gryffindors." Harry raised his eyebrow at this, normally such a thing would be blasphemy.

"Gryffindors?"

"Mm. We thought we'd talk to them, you know, about You-Know-Who; they are afterall, Potter's friends and since Potter isn't here, they're the next best thing aren't they? Of course I take no pleasure in inviting Gryffindors to our already planned parties...But they'd overheard and I'd been persuaded it would help our cause if we did invite them...So, come with me?" His last words sounded oddly desperate and Harry tried not to laugh at both the logic, the ironicness and the strangely cute desperation radiating from Malfoy; the other teen really wasn't that bad when you got to know him and he wasn't constantly riduculing you.

"How do you think they'll respond?" Harry said.

"To our cause you mean?" Harry nodded. "They accepted the invite...They might here us out, at least, Potter would. Even with us being school enemies." He didn't sound altogether confident as he spoke, but Harry had an inclining had Harry himself been attending that year, Malfoy would of taken the inititive and either apologised or taken to acting nicer in order to get on Harry's and his friends good side.

"So, Aikaelis will you come?"

That was another thing, for some reason, Malfoy insisted he call Harry by his full alias and not the nickname he'd claimed himself and so many others had taken to calling him because it was easier..Even some of the teachers had taken to calling him Ai instead. So why did Malfoy insist? "Sure. Can I get dressed first?" He looked to Draco then around the room at what everyone else was wearing, he even peeked around Draco in order to raise his eyebrow at the Girls which stood peeking in themselves. Everyone seemed dressed up to the nine's, was this normal attire for Slytherin's parties, or were they trying to make a good impression? Because this might very well say otherwise.

"Do you normally dress like this for parties?"

They all looked down and Draco shrugged. "Normally, what's wrong with it?"

Harry shook his raven head. "Nothing. Give me a minute..." Turning back to his trunk under the watchful eyes of all the Slytherin's, apparently, he took out a nice set of trousers, a shirt, jacket and shoes. If they were dressing up, he might as well, and set about taking off his pj pants and placing the dressy ones on. It was a little unnerving, changing, while everyone was staring at you, he turned once to look at them but Draco just raised an eyebrow and smirked, clearly, loving the view.

Harry shook his head exasperatedly and rolled his eyes as he finished getting dressed, ran a hand through his messy hair and bore his emerald eyes into an invisible, to them, blushing Aries. "Ready?" This was Draco, who then stepped forward, grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him out of the room with a smirk still in place.

Looking down, Harry raised his own, presumptious of the blonde, but Harry didn't struggle free, in fact he wrapped his own around the blonde's fingers, which apparently made him pause mid step on the second last step into the entrance hall, before subtly shrugging and leading all of them out into the chilling air of Hogwarts Grounds.

"Draco?"

"Yes Aikaelis?" He didn't turn around, and he still hadn't let go of Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" They were almost at the Whomping Willow.

"You'll see, careful now. Theo, tree." Did Draco know about the kno--

"Stupify!"

Apparently they did know about the knot in the Whomping Willow Tree, how?

They made their way down the path inside, and Harry knew exactly where they were headed, but why would Slytherin's hold a party in the Shrieking Shack, didn't they think it was haunted still? Besides, it was delapitated, filled with creepy crawlies, spider webs and dust. Being Slytherin's you'd think they'd hold their party in somewhere more pristine, like the Slytherin Common Room. In fact that's exactly where Harry had thought they held all their rumoured parties.

Once they were there and he made a sweep of the old place, he asked as much. "Do you normally hold parties in places like these?"

Blaise was the one to shake his head as he, Theo and Draco began to incant, their noses scrunched up in distaste. "No, we don't. Normally it'd be in the common room, or in the Room of Requirment, you probably don't know about that. But the room's broken, Snape's tutoring in the common room and the Gryffindor's actually picked this place to meet up, we don't really plan to hold it here, but we very may have too."

The dust was scattering, the cobwebs were vanishing and the critters were being thrown out the window and a bug repellent cast around the entire room they stood within as the Dark skinned boy finished speaking and a door creaked open behind them, causing the girls to squeal and hide behind the boys, all wands drawn, Harry not withstanding, because he currently didn't possess one; He couldn't very well carry around his Holly now could he? Besides, he could do wandless magic since his 15th birthday, so he didn't really need it anymore anyway...

"Granger. Weasley. Others." Draco inclined his head as the Gryffindors in question waltsed in casting their own spells; these without a doubt were privacy and dark magic detecting spells though. You could never be to careful afterall. In the words of Mad Eye Moody; Constant Vigilence.

"Malfoy. Slytherins." This was Ron, he didn't look very happy and his wand was clearly gripped tightly between his fingers. Not trusting in the least, course you couldn't blame the ginger, Slytherin's never gave you any reasons to trust them.

"Why did you ask us here Malfoy?"

"Techincally Granger, you asked us here, but the invite yes, because we need to speak with you, well actually we need to speak with Potter, but since he isn't here, you're the next best thing and I refuse to go to Dumbledore again..."

"What is this about?"

"Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Hermione looked at all of them, clearly doubtful. "What for?"

"Come on Granger, you're smart. What do you think for?"

"Isn't Dumbledore giving you that?"

"Yes...and No...We all know it's not up to Dumbledore anyway, is it?" He smirked and tilted his head inquisitively.

Harry's friends said nothing, but you could clearly see the agreement in their eyes. This was all up to Harry and Harry would gladly give him the sanctuary, even if he didn't like being the, well, chosen one. "How do you think we can help you Malfoy, besides, what makes you think Harry would?"

The blonde sighed beside Harry and he watched him intently as he spoke slowly, thinking as he spoke. "I don't, but do you really think Potter is the type to shut someone out of the light side when they come to him? Ask him for his help? We all know Potter has a saving people complex, he wouldn't be able to help it. Plus, have I spoken to anyone of you this year, tormented you? What about last year? I never said anything bad to you, granted I did some bad things and I almost sent Potter back to London, but he shouldn't of been spying on me in the first place, it was uncalled for, and I never did anything to him in the Bathroom and yet, he almost killed me, it's not a suitable excuse and I know that..." He stared at Hermione intently when she narrowed her eyes. "Because I've done some bad things, but I've been trying to atone for them, I haven't gone out of my way to be nasty at all...We even invited you to our Party; though I don't wish to hold it here..." He trailed off.

"You would need to speak with Harry about this Malfoy, there isn't really much we can do. Besides, his ''saving people complex'' doesn't give you any leeways, he will ask you to give him reasons, show him why he can trust you. He'll be ruthless." Draco nodded even as he breathed out deeply then almost snorted when she continued, "And we don't wish to stay here either. I'm sure if we all pitch in, we can find a suitable place..."

"What about the Hogshead?"

They all blinked and Harry had to ask, purely to look like he had no clue. "Who are you and what's the Hogshead?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She smiled serenely and eyed him intensely with her pale blue eyes, it was very eery and gave Harry a sneaking suspicion she probably already knew and he hadn't even spoken to her all year bar just those 7 words just now. He nodded slowly and waited for the rest.

It only came 3 minutes later from Hermione, rolling her eyes. "The Hogshead is the bar down the road, it's not much better, but if we ask the old man with the goat, I'm sure he'll allow us to rent a room for a couple hours."

Harry nodded slowly again. "Ahuh."

//

They traversed through the darkness with only the small glow of some of their wands (so as not to reveal themselves to much) toward the Hogs Head and the ''old man with the goat'' that owned said establishment. Harry looked around much the same as the slytherin's behind him as they entered inside, it looked even more run down than it had since two years ago when Harry and his friends had formed Dumbledore's Army under Umbridge's reign and the heat of the place had him wanting to shed his jacket rather quickly.

"It's...Granger this is--"

"It's fine. We'll make do." Harry eyed the blonde, a hand on his arm, whispering quietly into his ear as he leaned over sublty. "You want to make a good impression with this Potter's friends don't you? Be nice. I'm sure it's..." He paused hesitantly for effect. "...not as bad it looks in the room." He waited patiently as Draco mulled his words over and then seemed to inhale largely, grey eyes closed and then let it out.

"Please do let us get a room now, Granger. Coming?" He only looked behind him once before he ventured further in and over to the counter, the raggered grey beared man behind with a goat at his ankle. Hermione was hot on his heels, hand still on her wand subtly beneath the fold of her long jumper; Harry tried not to snicker as he saw it, ever the cautious women.

They didn't wait long before the both of them were leading them all up the rickerdly stairs and into a large enough room for them to move around freely and accessorise accordingly for a Gryffindor/Slytherin Party...though it admittedly contained a few more Slytherin's than Gryff's. Harry was over in the corner sorting out the drink table by himself and his wandless magic, half listening to a Gryffindor conversation nearby between his friends.

"Do you think this is serious? "

"There's only one way to find out Ronald, and that's to--"

"Stay here? I know. Doesn't make me like this situation any less. I don't trust them 'Mione. They're Slytherin's, they're always scheming something, we know that, especially Malfoy. And this...Emerald or whatever over there, he doesn't seem suspicious to you? "

Harry paused mid placing of alcoholic beverages and salted chips when he heard this from one of his gingerheaded best friends. Was he really that suspicious? Maybe he needed to be friendly? Slightly? He laughed inwardly and placed the lollies beside the chips, turning around on heel and waltsing over to them casually.

"I'm very rude aren't I? Beg my pardon, I'm known as Aikaelis Emerald. It's a pleasure to meet other Hogwarts students, besides my own housemates. Apparently this is very common here...Since you're from a rivalling house, that's right isn't it?" He furrowed his brow as if uncertain and he watched them intently for their reactions and that of his Slytherin Housemates busily working the room. Harry kind of got the impression there was probably supposed to be more students soon, or their should have been, but it might have just been the normal to over do their party decorations.

"Hello Aikaelis, I'm Hermione Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you. You sound very civilised, are you from a high born family?" Harry noticed the underlining tone in her voice and the darkening in her brown eyes and carefully chose his words as Ron introduced himself too, gruffly.

"Ron Weasley."

He inclined his raven head at them both. "It's very kind of you to say, I'm not sure what you would call it, personally I just refer to my family as my own and perhaps my previous educators have had some sway in how I speak in conversation." He smiled kindly, he seemed to be very good in ''wrapping people around his little finger'' in this form. "And you Miss Hermione? What are you?"

She flushed and he tried to hide his wicked grin behind a wicked smile of kindness.

"Back off Emerald, Miss Hermione is my girl." Emerald eyes widened at his friends words, them alone causing him surprise; they were together? He took a step back and held his hands in a ''backing off'' gesture of knowing.

"My apologies Mister boyfriend, I was merely being a gentlemen, maybe with a bit more cheekiness than I should have. Keep this lovely women close, she's quite a catch." He inclined his head and quickly turned back to his task of stacking food stuffs and drinks onto the decorated and transfigured table. Well that had been a surprise, he still felt that his eyes were wide in his skull, he'd have liked to be informed of that developement over the summer.

"Emerald!"

He jumped and spun, hands pressed to the table. "Yes?"

"Go wait at the entrance to this place, Theo sent out more invitations now that we have a location. Go be the poster boy!"

Eyes wide Harry snapped his feet to attention and cheekily, smirking, tapped his fingers to his forehead with "Yes sir!" before rushing out of the room as Draco rolled his eyes and rushed at him to smack him. He basically flew down the stairs and only paused when he was standing in the cold in front of the Hogs Head entrance, his eyes were still full of mirth and his insides were still bubbling with laughter as he waited for these ''others''.

Were they more Slytherin's? Gryffindor's? Other House's maybe??

//

Five minutes later...

"Mmmmmmm hum hum hum mmmmm..." Harry had begun to hum as he waited, booted feet tapping on the thinly iced concrete of that one small step before the door, softly illuminated by the wall sconces either side of it.

How were people getting there? Following a map on the back of the invitation? Here, here's a map and here's where we're holding one our annual parties, only it's with Gryffindor's, Potter's friends and it's in a dingy pub at the edge of Hogsmeade, follow directly, bring warm clothes because it's fucking cold outside?! He was starting to shake his head, thinking no one else was turning up after all, five minutes having already passed since he'd been told to poster boy outside for guests when he started to here hushed chatter down the iced road, shivering accomanying their words on accasion as they neared closer.

....

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aikaelis Emerald, apparent poster boy for the party going on upstairs. Are you here for it?" He held out his hand with an authoritive air. The person and the one beside him just stared, flushed faces and light snow stuck to their eyelashes, hands stuck inside their coats and their legs shivering in their fansy trousers.

"Yes."

Harry pushed his hand further forward, eyes angling down.

They looked to each other in confusion. "What?"

He made a put-upon sigh. "Your invitation's boys, we haven't got all night, the lines getting long and if you hadn't noticed, it's friggin freezing out here." He shook his hand again and clenched his fingers as they actually slammed the invitations into his hand with angry looks, pushing their way passed. He laughed, a short precise laugh that he covered quickly when they turned back around and the line moved up; he really hadn't thought they actually would.  
This could get interesting, he waited until they were further inside before he conjured a stamp.

"Hold please." then condured a clip board, fake checking a list. "Name?"

This one blinked and frowned. "Francis Clock."

"Clock....Clock....clock...clock Ah!" He smirked and then snatched the invitation from his lowered hand, "Please proceed, up those stairs there and then straight on until you here music and see bright flashing lights." He stepped to the side and quickly back to block the entrance.

//

This went on for some ten minutes before he came across Ren and Rin and they raised their eyebrows, each identical eye filled with mirth as they stared at him, their hands entwined between them, each holding out an invitation sparking green and gold.

Harry smiled wickedly, grabbing each in turn with fingers and a flick of his wrist. "Name's?" He quickly smirked down into the clipboard as "EMERALD!? What the else are you doing down here?!" Came from behind him and halfway up the staircase.

"Following orders Master Malfoy, being poster boy. Am I doing it wrong?" He turned and bowed in a mockingly apologetic fashion, clipboard held to his chest and piles of invitation's glued to the sheet of previously fake names (at some point he'd allowed the names of each real invitee to scribble across the parchment).

"Don't be a prat. Quit this shit and let our guests through already!" He snapped, quickly coming down and throwing the door completely ajar, waving them all through and up the stairs to the party in question, his lips however held a quirk, a slight smile of laughter as his grey eyes held a tad amusement with annoyance and irritation as his arm flung out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forcefully up the stairs and into the room.

Harry began to laugh, downright laugh, dropping the clipboard onto the ground to hold his stomach as he could no longer contain it. He even ignored as everyone seemed to stop and stare at him directly, curious for his sudden outburst of laughter and just laughed harder, tears rolling down his face and his stomach beginning to contract with pain.

Draco stood there, right in front of him with his arms crossed and that tad of annoyance etched on his face. His grey eyes clearly said he was bemused though by his friends actions earlier, even now as he laughed hysterically just inside the party door, in front of everyone. "Quite alright Emerald?"

"Haaaah....Haaahhh!" Harry shook his head quickly, hand flying out to steady himself on the frame of the door as he weezed.

Draco rolled his eyes and only just refrained from smacking his friend on the back of the head, clearly displayed to him as he doubled over again in a new fit of giggles; this boy was definitely strange, crazy but the man had his moments of clear clarity, clear unwavering ability to surprise him when it suited him. This clearly was only half of one of those moments.

"Enough already."

"HAaaah!" He swallowed thickly and was only just barely able to see the blonde's frustrated and bemused face behind the blurriness of the tears filling and falling from his eyes; he shook from the laughter, his hand gripped tightly around the doorframe the only thing still keeping him standing and the airfreshening and cooling charms in the air the only thing keeping him still swathed in his overheated leather, wool, jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Draco rolled his eyes and only shook his head, not even bothering to understand.

"Hehhh!" He stood up then and inhaled sharply, the cooling air stinging his raw throat and brushing the tears from his face, shed his jacket and opened the first two buttons of his white dress shirt. "I am good." Even his words were still a laugh as he stepped away from the frame, closed the door finally (all guest having arrived in that time) and strode over to the table with confidence, wanting a drink.

"So? What the hell was wrong with you just now?" It was Blaise, clearly suspicious.

"Nothing really, I just did something awesome and the only ones that will be aware of it are me." He shrugged then at the look from Draco, Ren and Rin as he turned around and leaned on the table. "And them..." He waved flippantly. "Want a drink?" He held another out to the blonde and allowed the eyeroll before giving it to the blonde as he reached out for it.

"You're a prat."

"Heh, you're a brat."

There was another eyeroll and Harry started to wonder something, well two somethings.

"Do you plan to have party games at this party of yours?"

They nodded without hesitation and he became instantly weary.

The second thing he wasn't overly concerned about, but it would pose some interesting and unwanted questions and inquiries if someone started to see a pattern in their taunting jibes at each other, the way they danced around each other; it was similar to the way Harry and Draco acted around each other. Draco in particular would be a definite problem if he started to connected the dots, the patterns they made together, their chemistry.

He narrowed his emerald eyes slightly, not as brilliantly bright as Harry's but similar, and ruffled the back of his raven, similar but different hair and sighed taking a swing of the drink he had taken from the table behind him. It appeared no one in front of him were overly concentrating on him and had since slightly dispersed to mingle and dance.

Those who remained, Draco, Ren, Rin and Hermione, weren't paying overly much attention either; talking among themselves, besides Draco who seemed to be deeply staring into the depths of his bottle of butterbeer (it seemed to be his favorite and Harry had grabbed it unconsciously to give to him in apology).

"You're staring very intently at dear Draco, is there something interesting going on there?"

Harry jumped briefly and righted himself as he saw her legs kicking out the corner of his eye; she was sitting nonchalantly on the drink table, between drinks so no one would accidently brush against her. He subtly shook his head and licked his lips before taking a swig of his drink again, making his eyes forcefully move from the pensive blonde.

"Sure?"

He nodded subtly, hesitatingly, not wanting to tell her the truth. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to date, let alone that he even should while pretending to be someone else and with his former, present school nemesis, Draco Malfoy. It somehow...felt wrong, unfaithful and he knew he wouldn't be nearly brave enough to confront the blonde when he knew, already having gone a step in that direction recently.

"Lu-chan wouldn't be mad, you're entitled to your life Harry."

He somehow knew this, that it wouldn't matter, but he felt entitled to live up to his own ideals and do the right thing. He shrugged subtly and took another drink, bringing his eyes back away from the blonde that had briefly looked up and then pushed himself to move over to the wall where he could lean against and be pensive for a bit at his own house party.  
Harry wondered idly what Malfoy was thinking, if it had something to do with him, Aikaelis, the war or even just his own selfish self.

CLANG CLANG DING

Harry shook himself and frowned at the noise permeating his eardrums, it was very loud and very peircing.

"Everyone listen carefully! We are about to play some party games so everyone up for it come over to that corner!" The Slytherin pointed with a finger covered in darkened nail polish and Harry vaguely wondered why, "Drinks over there are Firewhiskey and brillant Scotch Theo nicked from somewhere innocent!" The boy smirked behind a hand briefly then removed himself from the instruments dais, wand drunkenly dispelling the sonorus.

"Going over?" She giggled.

Rolling his eyes, straightening and grabbing another butterbeer or two Harry headed over to the corner with several people on his feet. He sat down heavily right beside Draco and shoved the bottle into the empty hand that had previously had two other butterbeers. "Huh?" The blonde frowned down at the bottle than at Harry.

Harry shrugged, turning his attention to the rather large group and toward the one that was speaking and asking them to place their wands in the middle of the circle to perform a trust spell. Harry held up his hand, "Uh, I don't have one?" The person shrugged and asked him to hold out his hand instead with the wood then intoned with his hand over the wands with his own and then with a bright flash, a small clear bubble encased them, coating them in a fine barely visible golden coating. Different than to that night all those months ago?

"Well I'll start since I declared it. Emerald, you." He pointed and Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Me what?" Harry pressed when 30 seconds had passed and nothing.

"I'm thinking, don't rush me." He held his hand up and frowned and half the circle chuckled, including Harry and his invisible handmaid and friend behind him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her breath whispering in his right ear.

"I'm going to ask a question. Answer truthfully...if you don't, it'll buzz and you'll have to do a dare. Have you ever had sex, with a male, with males, at the same time?"

Harry opened his mouth halfway then quickly closed it as the teen continued to stare with a triumphant expression, he sighed and tilted his head as he looked directly at the brunette. "Yes, I have." The ward tingled a little and he huffed at the raised eyebrows and intrigue in every eye (He was a bit surprised to notice that alot of his Gryffindor friends and classmates were within the group and playing the game) as he looked around the circle before continuing to answer. "What else do I need to tell you? Who it was with? Was I the uke?" He looked toward Ren at this, knowing he knew exactly what he'd said.

"The wha?"

"The bottom." Ren supplied from the opposite corner of the circle, beside his sister and Pansy.

"Oh, yeah just tell us that." He shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a swig of the bottle he'd still yet to finish. "I was the bottom." He ignored the slight narrowing of grey eyes beside him and waved for someone else to go on and ask another question, unaware if the rules applied that he go next and ask somebody else something.

"It's your turn." It was Draco beside him, new butterbeer still unopened and limply clutched within his fingers.

"Oh. Um." He gestculated with a vague unsure gesture and look, "Ren then."

"Me? Why?"

Harry shrugged, not caring and brushed his hair back from his eyes as he thought of a question easily enough. "Are you actually dating Rin?" The pause and warning look from them both in his direction and at each other seemed to say all he needed to know but the ringing of the alarm at his lack of a response needed something or they'd all go deaf.

"Yes." He ground out, his hand being crushed by his sister's no doubt.

The ringing subsided and there was silence for several seconds as people processed this with their half drunken brains. Siblings dating? Harry vaguely already had some idea so the game was merely formality in his questing curiousity. He idly noticed that Ren's eyes were narrowed at him and he was directing a question back at the game master (one that had informed them of it) before directing his words at him with a wicked gleam.

"Since I'm allowed to induce a dare, I shall."

Harry frowned. "A dare? Why?"

"I'm allowed one. Each round you are allowed to inflict your target with a dare of your choice. He just said so, weren't you listening?" He pointed at the brunette and Harry followed the pale finger, eyes briefly flicking between two colors and returning quickly enough.

"Fine. What is it?" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

His wicked smile gave Harry the shivers but he bore with it until he heard what he had to do, then promptly choked as he took a sip of his drink. Allowing Draco to briefly frown and pound his back where Aries was doing the same distractedly, her own blue eyes watching the pair with suspicion.

"First of all, stand up Emerald." Everyone inhaled sharply at the change in the boys tone. Harry complied slowly, hands clenched at his sides, bottle on the floor in front of his feet. "Now take your boots off." Harry blinked and bent to do so, unbuckling them slowly, untying the laces and slipping them off without any aid to keep him standing, he put them into the middle of the circle and raised an eyebrow at the not unkindly thought half-breed.

"Now unbuckle that heavy belt of yours."

An inhale and Harry slid his fingers around the buckle and slid the belt out of the loops of his trousers slowly, dropping it into the circle and briefly looking around the room as he felt dosens of eyes on him; seemed everyone was paying attention suddenly to the game in the corner. The music pounded a little harder and he winced subtly, waiting for more, knowing there was. "You know what now don't you? Unbutton your shirt and put it in the middle."

Rolling emerald eyes and sighing with a small bemused smile, Harry slid his fingers up to his shirt and popped each button with precision, making everyone inhale and forget to exhale as he got to the last button, unpopped it and slid the fabric from his body and slightly shiny skin (it was a tad hotter), he dropped it down by his feet atop his belt and turned fully to the blonde beside his sister. A waiting gesture, he placed his hands into the back pockets of his trousers.

"Unbutton them Ai."

Harry licked his lips and not taking his eyes off the manipulative little brat, unbuttoned his trousers, hooking his thumbs into the top and raising an eyebrow. Ren nodded, taking a sip of his drink and ignoring his sisters blushing and fervent hands trying to make him stop. Harry slid them down his legs, knowing no one was going to stop this dare and things had esculated rather quickly for a change; it made things interesting, especially with Gryffindors and other houses being invited this time, he stepped out of them and kicked them into the middle with all the rest of his clothes and the multitude of wands.

"Are you done?" He stood in only his boxers, a silver pair that he was fond of and had seeker written in gold on the waistband. He crossed his arms and waited, wanting to sit back down and hope he didn't become to cold at the lack of most of his clothing. However his question got a shake of blonde tresses stripped with brown, "Not quite yet. I want you do something while you're like that."

"Oh?"

There was undelining tension and he was sure he wasn't the only one to feel it.

"You see Draco beside you, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Right, obviously." His head nodded, "Undress him."

Harry blinked and ignored the mild squeak that emmitted somewhere near his knee. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed and the room dropped a few degrees in temperature; trying unconsciously hard to keep his demonic status at bay.

"Now. Emerald."

Grinding sharp teeth that he hadn't been able to glamour because of the twins already knowing about them, Harry dragged Draco to his feet and began to divest him of his clothing, thick muggle-like jacket gone and into the middle, an apparant dark green vest and tie thrown ontop of his own belt, the similar white shirt unbuttoned slowly and slowly dragged from his own slightly shiny pale skin, he swallowed licking his lips and fingers clenching once divested Draco of his similar leather trousers; it was a harder job because the blonde needed the support of his head to keep him steady.

"There. Happy?"

"Mmm, almost. Push him against that wall." He pointed behind him to his right.

Harry sighed and with an apologetic shrug and tilt of his head, he roughly pushed Draco into the wall, one leg between his spread ones and hands either side of his platinum head. This didn't seem like something they should be allowing, but not even Draco seemed to be objecting, well, why would he? He was half drunk already and they both seemed to have feelings for each other though one was unfairly under the impression Harry was Aikaelis.

Gryffindor's though...damn. He felt a little disappointed at Hermione for allowing this, flushing at this.

"Come on Ai, you shouldn't need my instruction for everything; You've gathered my intention, haven't you? You're smart." Turning his raven head to look down at him Harry snarled slightly, showing his pearly sharp teeth for perhaps the first time since he'd ''started''. He shoved Draco again into the wall and crashed his mouth to the blonde's, knowing he was bruising them and somehow making himself all the more aroused at the prospect. He groaned into the mouth beneath his own and forced his permission to enter them, swiping his tongue over the others while grinding both their arousals into each other, Draco's hands now within the grasp of Harry's above his head, stretched taught and caught, the blonde seemed to relish the position too.

They both moaned and he was certain he heard several clicks of magically enhanced camera's going off behind them.

"There we go!" He heard the chuckle and clapping and shoved his hardness harder into the one in front of him as he growled, slightly extended sharp fingernails, blackened, digging into Draco's hands as he held them within his grasp.

"Mmmmmhaah....haaah....hmk....paaah!"

"Nnnngguhhhh....haah....huuuuh....uhhoh!"

Harry didn't know when he'd let go of Draco's hands but they were now tangled into his hair and tugging and pulling, as if unsure if he wanted this intensness or if he wanted Harry to make it rougher; as it was, Harry's hands had flattened out on either side of Draco's head once more but his nails had begun to dig into the wall planting himself firmly where he was through the intense actions of his subconscious and Draco's.

"Hhhaahh....uuuuuuuug!"

The sound of nails grinding through old paint and concrete beyond had everyone cringing even through the loud thumping of the music and their combind moans with everyone else's gasps and whimperings at the scene. "They're so intense, do they even realise we're still here? "

"I believe they probably don't."

"Anyone notice that the sound is emminating from Aikaelis fingernails in the wall as he dry fucks Malfoy? "

Harry vaguely registered this person and his eyelids flickered as his hips pivoted into Malfoy's.

"Huh? No way. No amount of pleasure could make someone's fingernails go through wall! Not even if it was an old wall! "

"You're drunk, stop drinking so much."

The long lashes that concealed his changed eyes flickered again until they finally worked their way up and stayed, revealing his red slitted eyes to two very bright almost molten silver eyes right in front of him; they widened dramatically and the hands previously in his hair moved between them and pushed, pushed hard until Harry fell back on his arse and smashed a bottle of butterbeer with his hand as he tried to stop himself from falling directly onto his arse.

"sss." He hissed and looked up, sharp teeth on view.

Draco's eyes blinked and his mouth hung open as he stared directly down at Harry. "You..."

Harry closed his mouth and closed his eyes until they were back to normal. Green once more.

"You..." Draco said again, as if stuck for words as he tried to bring air back to his lungs.

Harry sat quietly, his legs spread out before him, his shoulder pressed to (ironically) his best friend Hermione's chest as she'd turned to try and help his halt ,and his hand bleeding profusely with a sharp peice of glass stuck in the middle, which no one seemed to have noticed yet, still shocked at the sudden push from passion they had been in. Harry's eyes vaguely moved from Draco's paler face to the heard clawing into the wall behind his head, they were large marks and looked as if done by some animal...

Harry swallowed and tried not to flinch as Hermione lend over him and moved his hand.

"You're bleeding." She explained, a little less than eloquently.

"Really?" Harry spoke sarcastically.

"I can remove it, if you cut the attitude." She narrowed her brown eyes at him and Harry sighed, turning on an apologetic smile. She moved from behind him and it was then that he understood that she had helped already, helped to keep a tad off his tail as his arse fell completely onto it, concealed as it was and squashed it harshly; apparently having become bruised as he'd been pushed backwards. (He'd left it out but with a good concealment charm).

"It's deep." She murmured, others starting to gather around.

Harry's eyes had turned back to Draco though, still standing and bringing air to his lungs. His mouth opened wider now, as if just agreeing with himself that he was going to say something a moment ago. "What are you?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"What. are. you?" He stressed the words as he stepped closer, reaching down and taking his wand from the pile and aiming it at Harry. Well so much for trust. What was he going to when he realised, knew, that Harry had been Aikaelis? Was he going to murder him? Disregard the fact he wanted Harry's help? Sanctuary? Harry swallowed subtly, and winced as Hermione began to take out the glass and drag her own wand from the pile; it apparently did nothing to the trust spell though because it began to ring at having not been answered; the question directed his way.

It rung louder as Harry remained mute.

"Well?!" Draco finally screamed, coming closer, feet nudging Harry's.

"A wizard." He tried to sound nonchalant but he could hear that his voice wavered the tinist bit.

"It's not stopping. You're being purposefully vague." He bradished his wand, shaking his messy blonde tresses, looking almost wild.

"Ahem!" Everyone started as they heard this loud clearing of a voice behind them, as they turned, all turning into deer caught in car headlights, those who were partially naked, not only just Harry and Draco hurried to cloth themselves as they guessed how much trouble they were all in, after all, it was a weeknight and they were holding a party, not only this but they were holding it off grounds, with alcohol and they were underaged. Well...Most of them.

"Move. Now. All of you." His wand pointed behind him even as he flicked it and righted everything, slamming every alcoholic beverage into a large trash can as they watched and scrambled to comply. In doing so Harry ended up digging his lengthened nails into his already wounded palm and dripping some onto his clothes as he finished and rushed from the room with everyone else. "Not so fast." A hand grabbed his jacket collar.

Spinning him around, the obsidian eyes narrowed as he looked into Harry's green, at least he hopped they were green and neither really bright red or slitted. He swallowed subtly and tried to break free, this man unnerved him and wasn't he supposed to be lenient with his Slytherin's? Where was that biased man now?!  
"I'd like a word with you Mister Emerald, in the Headmaster's office, follow me." He continued to hold onto Harry's collar as he dragged him from the Hogs head with an incline of his dark head to the bartender behind the counter and out into the chill of the night.

"Sir?"

He was ignored and dragged along faster, his feet sinking slightly into freshly fallen snow.

"Professor Snape, Sir?"

He sighed as he was ignored further and dragged up the slope to the castle, roughly dragged through the doors up a number of stairs and into Dumbledore's office where, as he tried to struggle free was shoved roughly down into a chair and the door slammed behind them. Dumbledore entered then in his overly garish dressing gown and nightcape and levelled an annoyed gaze at them both for the obvious interruption.

Harry wondered if this was normal or not and wondered further if Dumbledore really had known and Snape had just now confirmed it for him or something. He waited with nervousness and a heart beating far to irregularly to be completely normal. "Mister Emerald. Severus, what is the meaning of this? Do you know what time is it? Or what day it is?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Snape's snarking voice chimed in first, "It is 1:00 am Headmaster and it is a weeknight. This...boy (he practically spat the word) and his fellow classmates were out partying at the Hog's Head, of course I have just now located them and sent them on their way; there were quite some advanced concealment charms having been hiding their location, far more advanced for mere 17 and lower. However this is irrelevant, my students will be properly dealt with as I'm sure the rest of the student body for their actions tonight of underaged drinking and the blantant disregard for this school's rules. My concern is purely however to tell you that Hogwarts has been harbouring a dangerous creature since September 1st."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, blinked and Harry gulped, hands clenching within his lap to try and stop the blood flow awkwardly; Hermione had yet to heal his hand completely, half way done, it still continued to bleed onto his clothes. "I'm sure. Dangerous Creature Severus?" He looked to Harry briefly and Harry avoided the light blue quickly, angling his head down at his bloodied hands.

"Yes Headmaster. Aikaelis Emerald here." He pointed with a long straight finger. "However I have a very high inclinging that such a person does not exist. He appears to be a Demon and I do not mean a Vampire Headmaster." He sounded exasperated at this part and Harry looked to Dumbledore now, but his expression hadn't changed much, in fact, he looked a bit sad. "It is very rare to see such creatures above ground, as it were."

 

"I see. I am aware Severus. Thank you for your considertion, but I'm sure that when Mister Emerald desires so, he will shed some light on his circumstances." He inclined his white and purple capped head toward Harry. "Rest assured" He carried on at Snape's indignant look, "that Hogwarts remains safe for now Severus. I believe a trip to Madam Pomfrey is in order? You appear to be injured quite badly my boy."

Harry cringed at the words and Snape's immediate suspicious look and knew he'd been right. "Perhaps." He looked down at his hands. "But I won't go to Madam Pomfrey Headmaster. It'll heal in time, perhaps Alcohol isn't the best drink afterall; it seems to slow my healing rate."

"Oh for goodness...." A hand quickly darted out and Harry had no time to yank it back before those melodious words he'd heard the previous year were travelling through his ears and magic was stitching his hand back together. Within seconds another spell was being cast to wipe away his blood, and yet another was covering the small scar for the sake of appearance. Harry blinked, taken aback. His next words however had Harry recoiling in the seat, "I won't pretend to understand how this is even possible, but I suppose it's a given. If it starts to ache, come to my office and I will hand you some salve. Of course I expect all of my Slytherin's (He squirmed a little and his eye twitched when he said it) to attend Potions Class today, regardless of the current time and the hangover's you'll be feeling in the morning."

Regardless of the man's apparent revelation with those two words from Albus Dumbledore, "Thank you sir", Harry thanked him for his help as he stood from the chair, walking around the opposite side toward the doors.

"Don't be thankful yet boy, you and your housemates have still lost 100 points for your outdoor activites tonight and for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow, you be will be serving detentions with Filch. Understood?" There was extra enphorsis on the understood, his obsidian eyes darkening, but Harry nodded as he exhaled, hand turning on the closed door handle. At least Dumbledore, (he was tentitive as he silently added), and Snape, were giving him time to out himself to everyone, though he wasn't 100% on how he was possibly going to avoid doing that. Since Malfoy would likely...

He wondered idly if the points from Slytherin would be as bad as the points taken from Gryffindor.

 

//

 

"A 160 points! 160!! But we're her Gryffindors!" Harry's eyes widened at hearing this as he got out of Dumbledore's Office, apparently Snape wanted to further chat with the old man before he threw him out and went back to bed, after all it was quite early in the morning, so he'd stayed behind. Harry clearly understood what they were going to be discussing in there. But it allowed Harry to head back or not head back to the Slytherin Dormitory on his own; it was quite the number McGonagall had taken from them but considering that they'd had 150 points taken, Ron, Hermione and Harry, when they were out after curfew when they were eleven, it seemed the old women was taken it easy, considering most of Gryffindor had been out partying; sixth to seventh years, excluding Ren and Rin because they technically counted as Seventh Years anyway, but with that amount of people it should have atleast cost them 200 points. Maybe she was going easy at the moment and would take more from them in the morning when she was wide awake and fully comprehensible to their midnight wanderings?

"Oh!"

Harry jumped at the exlaimation and the subsequent tapping of shoes rushing to him and the hand that fell atop his covered shoulder. He blinked and then blinked again, it was someone he knew from Gryffindor. "Malfoy was looking for you, he seemed in a right tizzy; best of luck!" He was off then, running to catch up to his other friends as they headed up the stairs to their tower and dormitory.

'Seriously?' Malfoy was in a tizzy? 'No, thank you!'

Harry started to walk in the opposite direction, he didn't have his map, tucked away within his trunk like his wand, but if he recalled correctly there was a room he'd not had the time to explore before they'd left for summer vacation, it'd only recently popped up and he'd been excited to explore it, if he remembered it was right around....."Ah!" There. There it was! The large golden doorhandle, the ornate snake carvings, considering it was on the low levels, and it had snake carvings he assumed it may have belonged to Salazar Slytherin, its oak was red though, somehow the colour didn't correspond with this theory.

Upon hesitating only a milisecond and turning the nob, entering into the newly revealed secret room, the theory that this had been Salazar Slytherin's faded quickly, not only were their Snakes, Slytherin Green and Silver decorated around the room but there was Reds and Golds, Lions and Gryphons that attested to Godric Gryffindor, Blue's and White's, Ravens, that attested to Rowena Ravenclaw, Black's and Bronze, Badgers, that attested to Helga Hufflepuff.  
The room was like it had been the Founder's common room, staff room, library even. It was like they had each given something to the room to claim it theirs.  
Bringing in their specific colours, furniture and books. It all seemed very cosy.

"Oi, you there, what are you doing in here boy?!"

Harry jumped and spun around, the door slamming behind him as he let it go; there beside the door was a large golden frame adorned with a serious of hissing snakes and within, was what appeared to be Salazar Slytherin. "Hi."

The man in the portrait blinked, taken aback. "Hello, who are you Boy?"

"Oh easy up you great tosser, it's clearly a student; look, he's no older than Seventeen. Right Lad?"

Harry's mouth fell open when another person spoke, the portrait catching his eye with it's movement from the other side of the door. Were all the Founder's Portraits in this room? He'd never seen them before... And nobody clearly knew of this room, there were cobwebs everywhere, adorning every ancient object.

"You're..." He uttered, breath coming in pants from shock.

"Godric Gryffindor's the name and one of Hogwarts Founder's I am." The man chuckled, a large smile on his barely aged face. How young were they when they comissioned these Portraits? They looked no older than their thirties or late twenties and Harry knew they'd been older than that, at least.

"Oh honestly, Gryffi, shut up. The poor boy doesn't want to hear you chattering in ryhme, or at least trying too." Harry's head spun around with his body, eyes flicking in every which direction to locate the femine portrait. "Over here." Her tone was kindly and within the next second lanterns flared within the room, brightening the darkest edges of the room itself. His wandless spell could only go so far... Her frame was just the same as the men, and another was opposite her and he quickly walked to stand between the two.

"You're Rowena Ravenclaw...and Helga Hufflepuff." He turned to each to stare at them as he spoke their names in awe.

"Well, aren't you knowledgeable." She smiled to take the bite out of her sarcastic words.

"He's adorable, how old are you?"

"Oh Helga..."

Harry blinked and flushed without thinking, "I'm Seventeen...How old were all of you when you got these portraits made?"

"Young, Boy, obviously. We can't have been a couple years older than the time we first started to built Hogwarts. Ahh, how long has it been?"

"A thousand years or so..." He'd turned back when Slytherin started to speak to him. "And could you please not call me boy, Sir?"

"Then give me a name boy."

Harry scowled secondly and without really thinking, spoke his actual name. "Harry Potter."

"Potter ay?"

"Yes?" He frowned, smacking himself mentally for being so stupid; but it wasn't like they even knew who that was. How could they? Slytherin nodded within his portrait and propped his legs up onto his desk; it was covered in parchments, quills, inkwells and a small cauldron that teetered now on the edge as he shifted himself around to get comfortable. "Nice name. Noble name."

"I suppose?" Harry wasn't so sure, but whatever. He'd never known his grandparents, or his parents for that matter to really know anything about the Potter's. Let alone if they were at all connected to the Founder's of Hogwarts; for all Harry knew they might have been...His Mother's family even could have been a thousand years ago, someone way back had to have been magical for one to pop up in the family. Every Founder stared at him now from Salazar's portrait, he'd begun to scowl as they intruded into his space, and looked down at him curiousity as he looked down at his feet, mind elsewhere. It was like Aries said, somewhere way back had to have been a Demon for him to have been a Demon...or fated to be one...right? Maybe Salazar, any of them knew that Potter, that Evans, that whatever they had been at the time.

"This room is quite dusty isn't it? It's covered in cobwebs and all our beautiful stuff is caked in dust and mothballs, look at it. It was beautiful when we left it, it was extravegant, it was our place to relax. Why has it become like this?" She seemed quite teary eyed by the time she'd finished speaking, as if for a distraction, but somehow it had turned into something more as she looked behind Harry. He turned to survey the room again in detail, it really was.

"Nobody knows where this room is, in fact, I think the end of my sixth year was the first time it's ever been seen inside Hogwarts, by me atleast. I don't think anybody's ever seen it besides myself, and I'm not quite sure why that is, it's not very hard to miss now that's it's here, stuck within the stone on the otherside. You made quite an extravegant looking door for your....Staff room, or common room or whatever you called it. It stands out alot once you've seen it. Before you left Hogwarts, any of you, did you put a spell on this room?" He asked it merely to ask, in case they had and they'd just forgotten momentarily in the wake of him entering their domain.

They blinked between each other and then began to frown between each other, "I don't recall..."

"I don't think..."

"Not that I know...of..."

"I'm sure we didn't..."

Harry waited patiently, stepping from foot to foot on the dusty carpet beneath his feet; it looked to have once been a pale grey with a trimming of gold but now resembled more of a black and brown colour that melded with the stone that had once been displayed here instead. "So none of you put a spell on this room?"  
They shook their heads slowly and then more determinitely, Godric putting words with these actions.

"No we didn't."

"Hmm.." Harry hummed and then recalled something, "Hogwarts is said to have it's own personality. As if the many years of being filled with Magical Children being taught Magic, have made it sentient. Perhaps Hogwarts itself, herself, thought that this place needed to remain secret..."

"Perhaps, then why is it that Hogwarts revealed our room to you?" He pointed over his desk, now back behind it. "And it seems, you alone?"

Harry shrugged at Salazar's question, he wasn't sure on that either. Though if it had, there had to be a reason, a very deep reason she thought he should know. It wasn't the question he wanted to ask to perhaps help find that reason, but it was a question he wished to ask now that he had them in the same room, now that he had a chance to really chat with them, even if they were only portraits, a memory painted into a canvas. "For centuries Hogwarts Professor's have been teaching children about the four amazing founders of Hogwarts, the great wizards and witches that built this magnificent school, the best in all of Europe. But I'm not sure if what they're teaching is the truth and now that I've got each founder before me, I have the chance to ask...If you'll answer honestly to a deciple of Hogwarts? Of you?" He inclined his head toward them and they hesitated only a moment before nodding themselves, saying silently for him to go on.

"We've been taught that you came from the four corners of Europe, that you met and became fast friends and decided that upon finishing your own educations that you were to make a fine school for future generations to learn of the proper ways of magic. Godric you made the Sorting Hat that places each student into four houses where they stay until they graduate, you all made this work by casting different spells and this was for after each left Hogwarts, for the future generations. You even left your sword behind to aid students if they should need it; comes in super handy by the way. Thank you!" Harry bowed expressedly through their confused looks before moving on quickly, "Though I don't understand why you made your tower in the highest tower, it's so far up Sir, it tires you out heaps after taking several classes up and down the stairs all day...Rowena you spelled the staircases, built these, the girls staircase, but ah...doesn't work when said boy is gay I'm afraid, the stairs stay as is....Ah..." He went on while blushing under her eyebrow raised expression. "I don't understand why you made your dungeons beneath Hogwarts, but I suppose I get it for the potions classroom...um...And I don't think you should have made a Basalisk lay beneath Hogwarts, that was stupid...And!" Harry exlaimed making them shout, and forcing himself on track.

"I'm getting off track.."

They nodded agreeably and silently. Helga looked a little put out he hadn't mentioned anything about her but he moved back on track regardless with a small guilty smile aimed up at her leaning on the inner framework of the portrait.

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were mentioned as being friends until they had a disagreement over who they would teach within Hogwarts, children of every blood or just the more 'superior' (he put quotation marks up in great arrogance) pureblooded children. This disagreement caused a rift between first the two of them and then all four founders and it was said that upon leaving Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin placed a monster within the school to one day purge the school of all those he thought weren't worthy to be taught within Hogwarts--Muggleborns." He paused a second to exhale and noticed they were all frowning at him, he went on. "I wonder, is this the truth, and it sounds highly likely with the way you've been portrayed Sir (he aimed this at Salazar himself), and the way your very distant heir came to Hogwarts 70 odd years ago to open the chamber you left your gigantic snake in, he also did it again when I was in my second year, by way of a memory contained within a book, called a horcrux and my best friends little sister who got possessed by said horrific book." He paused again to breath and to gorge their reactions.

They were all still frowning and both Slytherin and Gryffindor were shaking their heads very determinitely. It was Godric that spoke up first. "That is what your instructers have been teaching you for all these years? Even the ones before you? This is not true, at least not completely, it's incomplete." He pointed over Harry's shoulder to a very large redwood desk in the far back corner with a lit lamp on it's edge displaying everything that lay on it's surface; a large bookcase overflowing with texts was situated behind it. "There is a journal, my journal on that desk over there, beneath all those papers that should be very carefully handled, I'm sure even thousands of years later my preservation spells kept them at least in relative contact. It explains in great detail the full events of our youth, especially the hard events that we went through whilst we were building Hogwarts."

Harry nodded slowly, eyebrows drawn down as he processed this and went to rifle carefully through the documents and scripts; seemed Godric Gryffindor was quite the scholar and espiring novelist with his skills as a Master Swordsman, Master Duellist, Professor and Founder.

"Careful."

Harry nodded again, hands slipping through the papers until they grasped around a redbound journal tied with a golden string. "Is this it?" He held it up until he heard the exhale in relief and the mutter of "Yes" behind him, he pocketed the journal carefully before walking back to the painted founders. His green eyes slid to Slytherin's golden and he raised an eyebrow when they looked away quickly and he cleared his throat in an awkward attempt at nonchalance. "Anything to add Professor Slytherin?" His eyes lit up with bemusement when the man jerked in his chair and his feet hit the floor of his portrait.

He sighed dramatically and rolled his shoulders before sitting up straight in his highbacked chair that looked similarly to the one behind Godric's redwood desk. "It would be in Gryffindor's journal squashed within your back pocket there." The man mentioned stood forward in horror and Harry was quick to shake his head of the notion, holding up the bound journal before turning around and showing him how carefully he stuck it back inside his pocket. Gryffindor's mind seemed at ease when he turned back around and he was leaning nonchalantly against the framework like Helga. "If after you read that journal you do not understand, then by all means ask me again and I will tell you. As for this heir, he used my Snake? As it was to late to remove the Basalisk from Hogwarts without causing some harm to the castle itself and my own self in the process, I put the beast under hibernation, a spell I created for such a purpose. No one but myself should have been able to wake that beast, no one should have been able to find it. How...?" He looked generally confused.

"I suppose Tom was snooping or he came upon it by chance, I'll admit nobody would have thought a founder would place such a beast below the unused girl's bathroom. Though if you think about it, it was strange in the first place that that bathroom had always been an unused one. I found it my second year, with some well placed clues here and there...some help from my very smart friend though she had already been petrified, she had a note clenched within her hand. I have the ability thanks to some unwanted circumstances when I was still a baby, to speak with Snake's like you, and your hippocritcial heir. Of course my friends sister can't speak with snakes but thanks to being possessed by the memory of the teenaged Tom Riddle, she unleashed it upon Hogwarts. I killed it."

Salazar's body went ridgid. "You killed it?"

"When I was twelve. Yes. With Godric Gryffindor's sword." He wasn't even sure he should be telling the founders of Hogwarts any of this, but once he'd started to speak he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from spouting it all at them and their young selves.

"Oh..." His brows drew down and he slumped back in his seat. "I apologise....for any inconvenience I caused with leaving it within Hogwarts as I did." Harry shook his head, the man had explained that he'd used his very own spell to keep the beast under a deep sleep; not even Tom should have been able to wake that beast, so it was a wonder why he did, both times. "This...Tom Riddle, is he still alive?"

"Yes, but not for very much longer. I intent to put a stop to it, not that I really have much of a choice though."

"I'm sorry dear?" Helga spoke up for the first time in awhile.

Harry's head moved to her around Godric, "I've been prophecied to defeat him, thanks to some circumstances that I couldn't change. I don't intent to let him roam free and continue murdering people that don't deserve to be murdered and tortured. He's tryannical, hippocritical and downright Psycho." He shuffled his feet on the carpetting below his feet once more as they stared down at him with more confusion and some sympathy.

"You said you were seventeen...."

Harry nodded, "Doesn't make any difference to some seer, or two." He wanted to change the subject, in fact, he'd rather of not spoken at all. He wished he had a timeturner and that he understood how to use one without Hermione's help; just enough that he hadn't mentioned any of that to the four founders of Hogwarts. Waving his hand behind him and turning his body around as he did so, Harry roughly cleaned a nearby sofa. He slid over to it and plonked himself down onto the rather soft cushions, slipping the journal from out of his back pocket as he did so and opening it. "Do you mind if I read it?"

"Now?"

Harry nodded, waiting even as he opened the bound book and slid his eyes over the first five words. ''This Belongs to Godric Gryffindor.''

"Very well, as long as you read quietly. Perhaps you could clean the rest of this room whilst you're here."

Harry looked up long enough to scowl at Slytherin, "I'm not a House Elf, Sir."

"You cleaned the couch."

"I cleaned it because I wanted to sit on it, I'm not sitting on a cobwebbed encrusted sofa." Though his green eyes were moving across the words on the first page, a mere information on who the book belonged to, he thought he caught the movement of Salazar coming closer and positioning himself in a blank frame that was covered in dust, scowling down at Harry for his attitude most likely.

"I beg your pardon, I am--"

"Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts and currently the founder of my house. Though previously Godric Gryffindor was this." He waved it off and scanned the text some more; it was quite clean and crisp for having been left within a dust covered room for a thousand years, if not more.

"I---What?"

"I second that, you have been sorted into two houses for your duration here at Hogwarts?"

"That is not possible."

"Not at all."

"It is, if you aren't Harry Potter for your last year. It isn't like the Sorting Hat wasn't going to place me in Slytherin House in my first year. I asked it not too, it obliged and it obliged again when I asked the favour to place me there this time; I will stay in Slytherin House until I feel I can reveal myself to everyone. I wanted to be me, to be someone else for a while and circumstances have allowed for this over the summer, I took advantage of it." He didn't once look up as they all once again crowded within the same Portrait as Salazar, which had him scowling once more.

"I told you that Hat would go senile!"

"You were the one that said it'd work when I first came to you!!"

Harry's lips twitched as he skimmed over the same words for the third time, hearing them arguing between each other like good friends. And of course, they believed they were; apparently it was even written in this journal he held before him, written by Godric Gryffindor himself.

"I said it might work!!"

"You said it would!!"

"Boys, boys!! You are the founders of Hogwarts, he is a student, a deciple of this very school we created, act more like it!" She shouted the last and they both immediately shut up, which caused Harry to look up to verify their expressions; it was quite amusing how easily the women could have them looking down at their feet with flushed faces and looking very much chatised for their unbecoming behaviour. Each woman had their painted manicured nails on their painted hips covered in flowing gem coloured dresses as they affixed them with angered womanly grace. Women were quite the creatures to be reckoned with, even paintings of them could quell even the most unbecoming male.

"We are terribly sorry, Mister Potter, for our behaviour just now..." They spoke insync and Harry turned to fully face them, placing his feet down onto the ground and unconsciously kicking up a dust cloud of caked on dirt and cobwebs. He waved the apology off however, his hand simmultaniously casting a shoddy cleaning spell to remove some of the dust flying through the air. He could feel an itch beneath his nose, clearly screaming there was to much in the air and he would likely sneeze soon because of it. Maybe Slytherin was right and he should try to clean the room anyway?  
It was a waste to keep it like it was, it had the potential to be something like it once was, once it was fresh and removed of all this caked on shit. Couldn't Hogwarts have allowed the House Elves to at least clean the place once in a while? It was such a shame, really.

He sneezed before he could form a sentence, saying as he rubbed the underside of his nose, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you can let loose and be this carefree, even in the face of a student who you don't know isn't going to say anything; which I'm not!" He went on to quickly exclaim as they slid closer in their blank canvas. "It's nice, comforting even to know that your human, were, and not some immensily out of reach legends like Merlin."

"Merlin ay?"

Harry nodded as he rubbed the underside of his nose again, the remaining dust below his feet having yet to settle.

"Ah...I don't think it's all that senile, maybe a little, it is rather old, and I assume it was old before you all made it into the Sorting Hat it is today, I think maybe it just likes to do things a little differently from time to time, I think if people asked it to, it might oblige their request too; It did say I'd be good in any house, I had the makings for all of them, so maybe it could have just been me?" Harry wasn't so sure and he knew he'd rambled a little through that statement as the Founders were staring at him in an odd way; he pushed himself off the sofa and stepped across the room, running a finger along the dusty bookcases. It came away covered in black grime and he scrunched his nose up at it, wiping it across the keichief he kept inside his jacket pocket.

"Can we have your full name again?"

Harry turned around briefly to raise an eyebrow but shrugged as he turned back around, waving a hand across the case carefully. "It's Harry James Potter. Not that I gave you my middle name, nor would it really make any difference..." He shrugged again as he rambled and slid a finger over a thick green covered book with an incription depicted in golden stitching and what appeared to be a completely different language.

"Hmm..."

Out of something like sarcasm and jesting all in one, he laughed humourously as he spoke, "You aren't going to come out and say I'm somehow about to be involved in some other prophecy are you? I already have two to my name; I don't need another one." There was silence and Harry spun around, they weren't looking at him but something on the table that now resided inside the blank canvas. "What?" Harry screeched, coming to a stop before the silver framed portrait. It was the only one of it's kind inside the Founder's Room. "What?" He spoke a little louder, trying to garner their attention.

They were whispering among themselves. Gestculating randomly in various directions as they spoke below Harry's hyperaware hearing; it was quite the feat. He stepped from toe to toe in a nervous action, his heart pumped a mile a second in anxiety.

"Harry?" Harry jumped at his name being whispered into his ear, or what sounded like a whisper. He turned his head marginally to the side to finally see Aries standing there, he'd not seen her since earlier at the party. He'd forgotten about her completely until right then, she had a small smile on her lips but she looked anxious herself, her hands shaking slightly as they slid to his shoulders and her feet crossed behind her.  
Perhaps it was strange but the portraits seemed to have stopped at the mention of his name and were now back to facing him, only their eyes were clearing looking behind him, at Aries and no doubt the way she appeared to look.

"Are you possessed Mister Potter?"

Harry blinked frantically, unsure what was going on and looked over his shoulder toward her, her head was lowered and her horns were so close he was afraid he'd almost poked his own eye out as he'd turned to stare back at her floating there. The very point was centermeters away from the middle of his eyeball. "No?" He questioned, turning back to properly face them.

"Then...Who is she? She was not there a moment ago." This was Godric Gryffindor, he seemed quite frazzled at the sight of the young looking demon attached to one of his House's, former, member of his house's, shoulder and back.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat, eyes looking elsewhere momentarily. What was he supposed to say? How could he explain this?!

"Havicus Alurius Thistle."

Harry blinked, eyes turning back, "What?"

"Havicus Alurius Thistle. Godric would have mentioned the name in his journal." His head inclined at the redbound book still within Harry's fingers. (It'd somehow returned to them as he returned back to the previously blank canvas). "He was the arcitect of Hogwarts, he helped us build this School to what it is. Though of course all those god forsaken moving staircases had been Rowena's idea." He glared balefully at her for some seconds before turning back to a befuddled Harry; he didn't understand.

"So?"

Salazar rolled his golden eyes, "So, boy, read the journal."

Harry's sigh was really heartfelt as he stared at them staring at him and Aries, plastered to his back. She was acting quite strange. "Are you alright?"

"They can see me!" She screeched lowly into his ear, causing him to wince and take an involuntary step backwards.

"I figured they could, yes. So?"

"Potter, nobody is supposed to see me. Remember?" She pressed her face to his, her blue eyes boring into his and switching for the first time to a dark maroon with a black slitted pupil, it's rim the same sky blue. He'd never seen them change before and it threw him for a loop; unaware that hers even could. It was curious he had to admit, that they could see her, but they were portraits and they had been the four greatest wizards of the time. Perhaps there was something special about this room and their portraits?

"Where have you been until now anyway?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought you were supposed to stick to me like glue?"

She hesitated between her worried shivering, and mumbled into his shirt.

"What was that?"

"I got distracted...when I turned around you were gone, so was everyone else."

"I see.." He let the word hang for a moment, ignoring the blantantly staring house founders before turning and walking back over to the sofa to sit down. She moved from behind him as he did and slipped to sit beside him, grabbing the pillow and positioning her head atop the material.

"We'll let you continue to read that, we'll just be here when you need us. Why don't you go retrieve your chess set Salazar? We can play a nice old game of chess, like we used too." The man shrugged and bid as Rowena asked, coming back to place the box on the varnished round table, shifting papers to stack them onto the floor before four identical highbacked chairs were positoned around it.

//

Curious, how did four people play chess?  
Harry settled down to read through the journal properly, the more he read through the more it intrigued him; he hadn't come to the part about Havicus Alurius Thistle but he had come to some of the parts that contained the truth behind why Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, why he left behind the Basalisk, and even why people have believed that the reason was because they'd had a falling out about the students themselves being taught within the school.

Even curiouser was the avid facination with every few pages being about Salazar Slytherin, even though this book was Godric Gryffindors, he barely mentioned anything about himself, bar the few minor things Harry already knew through legends his teachers had told everyone, how he wanted to stay in Hogwarts to teach their specific students. It seemed bias that they specified who they should allow into their own houses, but at least, that way helped that animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor about blood purity and....

Harry blinked as the name Havis popped up, was that a nickname?

... Harry read on, no, it wasn't. It was the son of Havicus Alurius Thistle, Havis Olurius Thistle. Not much change in the strange names there, but whatever. He kept reading, eyes drawn to the crisp words on the darkened parchment, for some reason this page was a little worse for wear and he had to keep remembering as he held the book tightly as he read, making sure he didn't snap any of the hard, brittle paper as he did so.  
This child had been sorted into Slytherin, and apparently hadn't been completely pure of blood, with everything else with standing, this had helped to ease Slytherin's repulsion for Muggleborns and Halfbreeds as this child had been the son of their friend, the Arcitect.

He continued to read, ignoring the occasional outbursts from the silver framed portrait or the shuffling noises and fingers twisting in his trouser material before him from Aries. He was so wrapped up in this journal that he wouldn't have paid attention to anything, not even Draco Malfoy bursting in with a blazing face, shoulders rising and falling in large puffs of exhaled and inhaled air and his slender hands grabbing him about the shoulders to shake him as he growled into his face.

Harry blinked as he was spat on, closing one eye as his other moved up and over his held up journal. "Draco?"

The blonde could have practically been breathing fire into Harry's face; it even looked like their was smoke rising from out of his nostrils and ears as he glared down at him, one hand now gripped with Harry's white dress shirt, or atleast, previously white dress shirt. It was covered in dust.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The fuck I know! What the fuck are you doing with Potter's cloak, wand and map?!" He brandished said cloak, wand and map held within his other hand, around, stirring up the dust; apparently the realisation he was in a room with the four founders playing chess in the background hadn't reached the blonde's brain yet. Harry's mouth fell, opening and closing, unable to breath anything out to explain...though...

"Why are you going through my trunk?" He asked without thought, merely because someone going through his stuff came to the forefront first.

"Why the fuck does that matter?! I think this matters first!" He brandished the stolen items once again and Harry closed his eyes as he renched the blonde's fingers out of his shirt and pocketed the journal into his back pocket, stepping around the blonde until he had enough space to properly breath without breathing in dustbunnies. "Tell me why the fuck you have these?!"

"I've never heard you swear like this before..."

"You've only supposed to have known me the last few months! What the fuck is going on?!" His eyes flicked to the couch and around at the frames, and flew back to the one behind Harry's head twice before they landed back on Harry himself in a frenzy. "Where the hell are we?"

Harry shrugged, "Founder's Room."

"Huh?"

Harry swiped the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip to wet the cracked skin before swallowing thickly, wondering if it was enough to distract the blonde from his rampaging venegence. "The founder's Room. You had to have seen the friggin' door, it had carvings of snakes, it was bright red and had a golden door handle? Ringing any bells? Sunken into the stone?"

Draco's grey eyes narrowed and his head flew to the sunken in closed door. "No. I was in a fucking rush to find you, since you apparently gotten taken to Dumbledore's Office, running away." He sneered before continuing tamely, "I ran around a corner and I thought I ran into a wall, next thing I know I'm in here and there you fucking are, sitting on the couch there, looking all fucking blissed out, reading a fucking journal, with some child pulling at your pants, what the fuck is that!" He pointed his finger around him, directly at Aries (Who scowled), his body half turning with the motion.

"You can see her?" Harry was more than freaked out now, what the hell was going on here? Hogwarts let Malfoy in? No...The room let Malfoy in?! The founders behind Harry didn't speak, more than likely thinking this was a personal matter and that they should stay out of the way, as it were.

Malfoy glowered, "Should I not?"

Harry's mouth was floundering for the appropriate words even as his shoulders rose and fell and his head shook from side to side. 'No, Malfoy. You shouldn't.' His mind supplied easily, silently; not in snyc with his vocal chords at the moment. It was only as he blinked through his fringe, thinking, that Malfoy spoke up once more with a sneering, defeated sigh.

"I don't quite understand how you can look like this (his hand waved) but you're Potter aren't you?" He began to shake his head as Harry said nothing and his lashes lowered to cover his eyes. "I didn't want to believe it, but there were certain similarities...even disguised, you still partially sound like Potter. Your eyes are still bright green, and the way you act toward Potter's friends even attest to you being him." He ran a hand through his blonde tresses in frustration. "You've alot of explaining to do and maybe a good start would be the eyes."

Harry inhaled and breathed out slowly as he moenuvered himself around the blonde to sit where he had earlier. Crossing his legs and placing the journal on the armrest carefully. "I can't."

"You can't ?!" He furiously whispered, Harry frowned at it but shrugged mentally.

"I can't." He put enphorsis on the one word, eyes straying briefly to Aries who stared blantantly at them both, her blue eyes seemingly twinkling and her lips pressed firmly into a thin line, as if she was trying not to smile in amusement. "Out of curiousity though, how do you even know that's a map?" He pointed a darkened fingernail (he hadn't been aware of the shift) in something of a jerk at the parchment still grasped in the blonde's fist, its edges crinkling.

Clearly the question wasn't something the blonde had planned for; his silver eyes diverted elsewhere and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words. Harry's red turned eyes travelled over the blonde as he waited, narrowing inch by inch at the long wait for an answer that should have been easy enough unless Malfoy had done something he shouldn't to find out.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat and smirked blantantly at the jerk of the slim body.

"I'm not the one supposed to be under scruntiny here Potter, you are." He pointed, eyes travelling back up to stare directly into Harry's red eyes. Harry watched as he swallowed thickly and his hands twitched as if wanting to reach for his wand in his back pocket but couldn't because his hands were full.

"Perhaps." Harry shrugged. "I said I was just curious and it's Potter again is it? I dry fucked you, you dry fucked me Malfoy. I think we're there." He nodded at his own words to put enphorsis on them. The blonde's right eye twitched and Harry crossed his arms behind his head, going for nonchalance even though he was deeply troubled and disconcerted. Though watching the expressions flit across Malfoy's face certaintly were entertaining in there own right.

"....."

Harry's left eyebrow rose at the silence and subsequent light flush that rose up from the blonde's chest; the first few buttons on his shirt were open.

"You followed me around last year, did you think I didn't notice? I travelled backwards one day to find out how you kept finding me. Apparently this (he held the map up) is how you were doing so. I Solmenly swear I am up to no good? Really?"

Harry merely just blinked.

Draco sighed, his tiredness was clearly catching up to him; he looked weak on his knees and he wasn't exactly yelling anymore, let alone throwing hexes for being molested by Harry. "Was it some sick joke? Do your friends know you're really here? Why me?" Harry sat straighter at the words and started to shake his head slowly.

"No joke. No they don't, no one but you Dumbledore and Snape...though Snape only knows because Dumbledore called me ''my boy''." He rolled his eyes in annoyance, watching the way Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "I came here with the intention to be Aikaelis Emerald, Draco. If that was for the entire last year of Hogwarts, then so be it, but I'm not ready for everyone to know. I haven't yet completely figured out these Prophecies, this power." He held up his hand and turned them backward and forward, looking at the blackened nails and fingertips. "It's all types of fucked up, trust me. I just took advantage of the situation to get away from ''Harry Potter'', from Voldemort. But I'm sure I didn't just end up making things more complicated...." He started to frown as the further he talked, ignoring as Aries sidled closer wordlessly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You still can't?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Draco sighed, running occupied hands through blonde locks once again.

"You can put them down you know Malfoy?" Harry's lips twitched as the blonde quickly did as such, draping them over the opposite side of the sofa, cautiously beside Aries and her pale skinned legs and bare feet. "Oh and Malfoy?" His eyes took on a devilish quality with the red and black slitted pupil; the blonde swallowed through his nod and step back. "Don't go through my stuff without permission. I HATE THAT." He didn't shout, just spoke calmly, angered words forcing themselves out with finality.

Draco nodded, bottom lip breifly being brought into his mouth, as he bit down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We'll leave you read through that a bit (she aimed this at Harry), let's play some chess. Sal get your chess set." And aimed this at the others. Harry heard them move toward the man's own portrait and sit themselves in the portrait on identical chairs, around a round table. Curious, how did four people play chess? Whatever, he went back to reading the text. Intrigued the further he got through the journal.

//

'She's beautiful with golden hair flowing down her back and shoulders in large curls, saffire like eyes that shone under the lanterns we use here at Hogwarts. She's tall to for someone so slim and petit, her waist miniscule and her arms thin, but not sickly.  
Sal's has done alright with this one, she's quite something to look at, though of course her personality is just a firey as Sal himself when he wants to be. I couldn't imagine him with anybody else.  
I'm sure they'll be happy, and I'm sure that it's worth it to see my long time friend leave this castle forever.  
I hope he will atleast come visit after they marry and bear children to heir is name and honour as a Slytherin.

I can't bare to leave this place, not even Helga or Rowena seem to be able to bare leaving our creation.  
He looks happy, but a part of him clearly shows he will miss the place.  
It is our child, the four of us.  
Of course we take no credit away from the arcitect, he was an amazing man to have helped us come up with this magnificent castle.

 

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh as he rubbed a hand across his watering eyes, the light in this room was something horrible; his eyes had begun to sting and water of course from lack of light and moisture as he read and read and forgot to blink occasionally. It was definitely quite the read.  
To know that the reason behind Salazar's leave of Hogwarts completely, was not because of some large disagreement but was because he had find a women to marry, to carry on his name with once he was no longer alive. Though it appears somewhere along the line, his name had been lost even if his decendents weren't; Tom Riddle wasn't exactly the type of decendent you would want though when you weren't a bad person, just a bit on the bad tempered side and irrational when you were angered.

Harry knew that Rowena had married at some point and had had children, as her hateful daughter now wandered the lower halves of the Castle as a Ghost. As for Godric Gryffindor, he hadn't mentioned yet if he had or if he had merely devoted himself completely to Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff, Harry wasn't certain of either, in fact most of the things mentioned thus far, were more about Godric and his friend Salazar. It was almost borderline obsessive.

Like Harry was, had been with Draco Malfoy all through his school carreer....and he...Harry shot up, his back pillow falling to the dust covered floor; apparently his sudden movement caused the founders to jerk inside the portrait and one of them to drop a chess peice onto the floor.

"Potter?"

Harry blinked and then blinked again, head turning slowly and eyes intently landing on Godric Gryffindor. "Professor Gryffindor, Sir."

The gingerhaired man blinked, vibrant emerald eyes diverting away from Harry for a split second before they returned and he nodded. "Yes?" Harry pointed toward the empty frame before him and Godric moved with a frown toward it, stepping up to the very front of the canvas as Harry stood himself mere inches away from it. "Are you gay sir?"

"I---wha---what?!" The man sputtered and Harry reared back secondly, eyebrows high.

"Are you--"

"I heard you!!" He shouted and then sighed as the other founders spun to look at them aghast.

Harry smiled awkwardly at them, waiting for an actually response.

"Why--why would you ask such a question lad?"

"Um...I didn't want to be rude it's just reading through this..." He held up the journal. "You seem to be quite obsessed with mentioning Slytherin in this."

"We're friends..."

"Friends aren't that obsessive if they write about each other, not that they really do in this generation; but you get my meaning right? Look Sir, I was abit obsessive about someone I know and have known since I started Hogwarts, he's an arrogant arse and he's in Slytherin House, he's the son of a person that follows Tom Riddle, and I've always thought he was up to something so I followed him around alot...Obsessively. Switching to this alias, I've come to know him and I've come to learn that that obsessivness and the tension that's always between us, the fighting and the cursing and taunting...was merely sexual tension for some years, since I was old enough to acknowledge that side of me. I like him."

Godric blinked at him.

Harry rolled his similar eyes, "You sound like you like 'Sal', Professor Gryffindor."

The man blinked again and then fell to his arse before Harry. Harry was shocked at the action, but he supposed the revelation was alot, considering you were no longer existing and were a painted form of your previous young selves from thousands of years ago. "Need time?" Harry asked awkwardly. Gryffindor shook his head, "No, it's fine. You're probably right. Though I feel a little ashamed I learnt that from a student."

"Sorry..."

He shook his head, waving it off.

"Alright there Gryffindor?"

"Fine!" Godric frantically shouted over. Slytherin narrowed his eyes but remained where he was repicking up the chess peice and placing it on the board to Check the girls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This rooms quite dusty isn't it? Doesn't anybody ever come in here to clean it?" This was Helga and Harry shook his head as he turned yet again to face the women's portrait.

"No I don't think they do, all honesty, this room's never been here before, it opened up before my summer vacation, the end of my Sixth Year I walked past it; as far as I can remember, there was always a blank wall there or a random tapestry drapped across the stone; there's never been a redwood door when a golden handle and snakes adorning it's front, before. I can clean it for you, but I'm not really good at cleaning spells...and it looks like there's some really ancient, priceless stuff in here that i'd rather not break."

"No matter." Gryffindor waved it off and Harry's eyebrows rose minutely. This was all very surreal, talking to the younger versions of the Founder's of Hogwarts and it didn't even sound like Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other; maybe they hadn't begun to then?

"Um, can I ask a question?"

"Can you Mister Potter?"

"May I ask a question?" Harry corrected himself with annoyance.

"You may Lad, what is it?"

"You Sir, and Mister Slytherin don't sound like you hate each other..."

They blinked, "Where ever did you hear we did Lad?"

Harry blinked. "My Professors, children in Hogwarts have been learn for centuries that Salazar (He nodded to each) Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor didn't see eye to eye about the type of children that were to be taught here and that Slytherin left the school, leaving behind a gigantic basalisk." Harry's eyes narrowed and his words slowed down in anger and frustration as he neared the end of his sentence, eyes trained to the Slytherin Founder in question.

Salazar looked away and cleared his throat, "My aplogies...was that an issue?"

"Immensily." Harry growled. "I fought it."

"You did what now? Is it still alive?!!" He was standing behind his desk now, eyes wide and hands flat on his desk in eagerness of something alike.

"I fought it, when I was twelve and no it isn't alive anymore. Why the hell would I keep that thing alive? It almost killed me!! And alot of other students in Hogwarts. Would you mind answering the question by the way?"

Slytheirn swallowed and cleared his throat again as Godric sidled into his portrait with arms crossed.

"That is true" Godric spoke first ", about us not seeing eye to eye, at least for a few years, but we're best friends first and foremost so we learned to work around it, I hadn't known that Sal had been driven to place a deadly mostly beneath the Castle at the time, when I found out years later and Sal left with the intent to marry, I'd thought he'd removed it when we couldn't find anything. I apologise. As does Salazar, yes?" He hissed to his friend and Salazar nodded chatisly.

"I really do apologise for the Basalisk, in my rush to leave the Castle I thought it wouldn't awake as I'd left it in hibernating and without orders. I thought it wouldn't hurt anybody...I'm sorry if it did." He looked up and Harry's eyes widened in alarm at the teary eyes.

"Uh...It didn't in my generation, but years ago an heir of yours broke into the chamber and ordered the snake to kill muggleborns. Of course it was him that released it in the first place this decade. He's still out there...being hippcritical and murdering people that don't deserve to be murdered, but I promise I'll put a stop to that soon. I've actually been putting a stop to your wayward heir for since I was still only a baby...unconsciously of course but...What can you do when you've been given a prophecy that tells you you're destined to destroy him?" He sighed and grabbed for his head in exasperation. Missing the frowning looks from the four portraits around him, each painted person now stood before him in Salazar's portrait, looking down at him with confusion and sympathy.

"Is that so? An heir of mine?"

"Yes..." Harry sighed.

"I tried my best to keep my children out of trouble, perhaps this man's family hadn't been as lucky?"

"As far as I know, he was an

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So was everyone else's. "You said you were gay!" There were several chourus's of this and a couple of "You pervert!" of course, these were from girls that quickly came rushing in, Harry flew forward, hands spread out to forbid them coming any further. Their eyes narrowed.

"Mister Emerald would you like to explain?"

'Shit.' He thought as he licked his lips. "It's not what you think and I am gay." "Please, just don't come closer..." He flew partially forward as Aries launched herself on him, her teeth sinking into his shoulder and claws coming around to cover the right side of his face; he had to hastily close his right eye incase she decided to claw across it and make him blind again, only...perminently.

"Mister Emerald." Snape came forward, wand waving in a number of intricate patterns.

'Please, it's only been a day...not even actually.'

"Ai." This was Ren, it was the first time he had spoken that morning and now he had his own dark ebony wand pointed at him. 'Shit!' Harry thought, closing his other eye and clenching his fists at his sides. It was then...that he realised he'd unglamoured his tail and he hadn't put it back on. They call, clearly see it swishing behind him now. He swore again, loudly this time and Ren took another step forward.

"Akuma." His voice was low but it was enough in the silence that reigned once again, thanks to Snape's spells. Harry's raven head had flown up, his red eyes unconsciously revealing themselves, it apparently was the thing to bring Aries back to herself, the claws receeded, leaving scratch marks across the right side of his face but they weren't deep and she slowly fell to the ground, making herself neater. "Ai?" She spoke, looking around and then down at his tail.

"You forgot!" She screeched.

Harry shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You aren't a normal wizard either are you Ren?"

Ren shook his head, "Why?"

"Why?" Harry shrugged, "Why what?" Harry slowly walked over to Malfoy, tilted his head, redeyes glinting, he smirked then before anyone could move an inch, just to scare them, he licked his lips and swooped down, pressing his mouth to Malfoy's and moaning loudly. Malfoy moaned through the silencing spell and began to struggle; Harry began to chuckle them, taking a step back and covering his face. Oh he could definitely have some fun with this lot.

Continuing to chuckle he waved his hand over to the blonde's leg, it glowed briefly and the teen sat up, eyes wide as he clutched his leg, moving it and speaking; Harry having broken the spell. "It...you...fixed it?"

Harry nodded. "Shit, I may be a Demon, but I'm not going to eat you. Any of you." He kept laughing. "I am merely here to study, that's it. Promise." He held up his hands.

"Mister Emerald. How old are you?"

 

"17." He didn't feel the need to lie, but he realised however that a buzzing around him revealed the truth spell from that night had not been lifted. Snape must of realised aswell.

"You are here to study?"

"Yes."

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Harry hmm'd. "No."

The buzzing went off.

Snape took a step forward, wand raised menacingly. "Be more specific if you're going to question me. I don't work for Voldemort. I work for Lucifer." The buzzing stopped suddenly and Harry made a ''see'' gesture.

"Very well. The students of Hogwarts are not in danger of being..." He paused to think. Ren filled in for him looking sceptical. "Sucked of their souls."

Harry shook his head, "They aren't. And just so this goes quicker and we can go to breakfast soon...

1\. So everyone realises. I am a Demon.  
2\. I work for Lucifer, not Voldemort.  
3\. I am not going to suck out anyone's soul. That's a promise...Though I'll give you credit, I'll give you that I have felt inclined to do so, but I won't.  
4\. I am 17.  
5\. This ''Girl'' is Aries, she's my Demonmaid. She is over a thousand years old.  
6\. I bared your path to her because she would do this--" He waved at himself and roughly unbandaged his left arm. "-to you. You woke her up." He aimed this at Malfoy, his finger pointing accusingly.  
7\. For future refrence. Never. Ever. EVER. Wake her up when she is not ready to be woken...She does THAT." He practically screamed at them and they reared back as he began to ''Demon''. He'd only ever done it once before, a darkness spread around him and he became more menacing, Aries even said it scared her to something close to what Lucifer did to her when he was really angry.

"Get changed, you're coming with me to the Headmaster's office." Harry rolled his eyes but he quickly did as bid, waving a hand across the curtains and his bed in general he had them all back in perfect order and he hastily drew the curtains together to change. It didn't take long and he was soon following Snape to the Headmaster's office, countless Slytherin's following them until they got halfway up and Snape yelled at them to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ren however, followed them, undaunted. And why was it that Snape didn't seem overly surprised by that revelation?

When they were stood before the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to list off a bunch of Honeydukes most popular sweets and chocolates. Oddly, "Candied apples?" Seemed to work and the Gargoyle moved aside to reveal the winding staircase. They took them up silently, strangely Ren still had his wand firmly pointed at Harry's back; he had the whole way up actually.

"Headmaster." Knock kno-- The door opened with a creak.

"What is it Severus, I'm in the middle of --" The old man stopped and removed his halfmoon spectacles, put down his quill and stood to round the large desk. "What is this?" He stopped when he was around the desk and Harry took notice the old coot had his Elder wand in hand, clutched loosely but it was there non the less. Seemed the Headmaster had had suspicions.

"Would you like to explain why you allowed a ...Demon, to inhabit Hogwarts?" Snape's voice trailed off before speaking the word, as if he still wasn't quite sure if he should believe there really was one in Hogwarts and he was only a teenager.

"Ah, so Mister Malfoy was right."

Harry's eyes widened, 'Malfoy?!'

"Sir." It was Ren, he was frowning at the old man swothed in violet robes, wand still trained on Harry.

"Ah yes yes of course. Mister Hebi, I apologise. Now, is there a serious problem concerning Mister Emerald?" Harry frowned, raven head turning to Ren, that couldn't be right, right? It would explain the slight resemblence of his Father and Lucius Malfoy, but...Harry's mouth fell open, "You're a MALFOY!?"

All their eyes narrowed in suspicion as Harry voiced this, well, yelled this. Snape spoke first, the most suspicious. "And why precisely would that be a big deal to you Mister Emerald, did you not just meet Mister Malfoy yesterday? Draco, that is."

Harry opened then closed his mouth determinately. 'Fuck' Shouldn't of opened his big mouth, it had just been such a revelation! He said something else though when it acurred to him. "What are you exactly, a Demon hunter?" He narrowed his still red eyes on the blonde and brown headed younger teen. "And since when did you know?"

Ren raised his eyebrow, cementing the revelation further for Harry; the boy pulled it off so well. "Why, when we first met you Ai. We've been trained from such a young age by our Mother, that we noticed straight away, you hid it well though and you didn't try to hurt those Muggles, so it took a little while for it to cement. Strange, though, isn't it? That you were there while we were?"

"Why were you there?"

"Visiting..." He laughed.

"Visting whom, they aren't your relatives."

"Distantly, they actually are...But then, who's relative are you?" He raised the eyebrow again, sounding even more like the Ren he'd met that second day; so this was his personality, so Rin's, was that hers? Harry remained silent as they watched him, Snape though had apparently vanished from beside him and he quickly looked around; when had he gone?

"Not going to answer?"

Harry turned to fully face him and the wand levered itself back on his heart. Harry looked to it then back to the blue eyes. "I don't have too."

"No, I suppose not...but then, you probably won't have much choice." He pointed with a finger from his free hand behind Harry and suddenly, spinning, Snape was once more beside him, only this time he held a small bottle of veriteserum. 'Fuck.' Harry swore.

He was pushed roughly back into an armchair, then his wrists strapped so he couldn't escape and Snape was forcing three drops onto his tongue. He tsked and looked up with red eyes flickering between emerald green and now sharp teeth.

"Mister Hebi, you are our resident Demon Hunter, be my guest." Snape waved him forward and Ren came closer, kicking his way to stand between Harry's thighs. This brat, this brat, this fucking brat! Harry swore in his head.

"First of all. You really work for only Lucifer?"

"Yes." Harry gritted out.

"What are you to him?"

"His advisor."

Snape and Dumbledore's eyes widened and Ren nodded. "High ranking, okay. When did you turn?"

"This summer."

"Did you attend Hogwarts before now?"

"Yes." Harry grit this out too and clenched the armrests, black fingernails digging into the cloth.

The Professor's and Headmaster's eyes narrowed slightly, no doubt thinking of who was currently missing, their eyes slowly began to widen and Harry growled and tried to launch himself at Ren, who chuckled and stepped back, wand firmly now planted in Harry's throat. "Not so fast."

Snape stepped forward. "When is your birthday?"

"July 31st."

"And your parents, who are they?"

"Lily and James Potter." He growled through clenched teeth and now their eyes really were wide.

"Mister Potter." This was Dumbledore, he quickly came forward.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked directly at Ren. "Anything else?"

"Mm. Why did you think up an alias?"

Harry sighed, a bit of venom behind his next words. "Because I wanted to be someone else for a while. I didn't want to be Harry Potter for a while...I wanted to see what it would be like and I probably would of done it anyway even if I hadn't become a Demon on my 17th Birthday, or before..." He shrugged.

"Lucifer was left without an advisor?" Ren frowned. "Ai, or rather Harry as the case may be, were you not fated to be his advisor at an early age?"

Harry narrowed his now emerald green eyes again, "You knew of it?" Ren nodded. "Yes, but for some reason, I didn't...He wasn't pleased, but then..heh...I am now, so he's happy, very happy."

"Potter, you've yet to defeat--"

"Voldemort?, Yeah that's another thing I wanted to get away from. I know I do, but you know Snape? I've now got this." He shrugged and rolled his eyes to heaven to show his point. "I'm a demon, it's an advantage over Voldemort...And so we are clear, I am not telling anyone who I am until I am ready too. I wish to spend the year as Aikaelis Emerald, not Harry Potter." He sneered his name.

"Let me have that atleast before you rip everything out beneath my feet again. Yeah?" He sneered this at the Headmaster and the old man atleast had the decency to lower his head in the face of Harry's wrath.

"Hold up. We have yet to deal with this..."

"Deal? Oh..." Harry smirked and his eyes turned red again, he pressed himself forward into the wand. "Here's a way to deal with this. I go about my business and you don't have your little secrets revealed to Draco Malfoy, your cousin and his Father, consequencily."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "How dare you--"

"How dare I are? Oh...I see, I'll tell Malfoy then shall I?" He broke the restraints and pushed the wand from his throat, almost towering over the 15 year old Demon Hunter. "I am not afraid of you Ren, nor any of your family. And I will gladly tell him if you don't allow me to spend this year as I want."

 

The teen breathed through his nose heavily and placed his wand back in his sleeve. "Fine." He spat.

"Deal?" Harry held out his hand, lips a smirk and eyes once more red.

Ren shook his head. "I am not touching that."

"Oh come on, it won't kill you." Harry chuckled. "I said I wouldn't suck a soul remember?"

"I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you." Harry stressed.

"Oh for--" Snape's hand grabbed Ren's and placed it in Harry's. Harry smirked at the Professor. "Why thank you, now. Deal?"

Ren was trying to rip his hand free but Harry held on tightly, not willing to let the appendage go. "Deal?" Harry stressed, eyes more intense.

"I don't want too!"

"Ren." Harry said.

"No."

"Ren."

"No."

"Reeeen."

"No!" He finally jerked his hand free and whipped his wand free of his sleeve once again, blasting Harry across the room.

"Mister Hebi!" Snape came running over, which surprised Harry as he came closer and held out his hand. Harry looked at it, eyes glowing and with a lift up, Harry didn't let go right away, in fact he dragged the Professor over to the teen and grabbing his hand he placed it in Snape's, grabbed Snape's shocked other hand tightly and with great effort, he spoke. "Deal. If by chance Ren does not abide by these rules, his soul will belong to me." He quickly intoned and with a wave of heavily dark magic going around the three of them, Harry hastily let them go.

Snape's eyes were wide. "What the hell did you need me for?!"

Harry shrugged. "You seemed perfect for a medium. Don't worry, I won't take it. EIther of it, yours is in there too, but it's I won't take it unless Ren's in unaccessable, but since it won't unless he's dead..." Harry shrugged. "Plus, I said I wouldn't anyway. It's just formality." He shrugged again and grabbed the wand once again shoved into his throat.

"You shove this once more into my throat Ren and I will break it." He bent it slightly to show he could and pushed it away.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go to breakfast and see the reactions of the rumours that already spreading throughout Hogwarts." He smirked, saluted and swiftly turned on his heel, not another word leaving his lips as he skipped down the stairs, feeling a little lighter; he paused on the last step as he caught the sight of Aries, she was blinking her huge eyes up at him and a bunch of older students were surrounding her.

"They can--"

Harry nodded. "Lets go." He grabbed her by the hand and quickly made their way down the stairs, the students, Ren and Snape hot on their heels. He threw open the Great Hall doors and reared back as he was assaulted by a thousand different furiously whispering voices aimed his way.

"Ai." Aries spoke anxiously.

"It's alright, just act normally; They can't hurt you anyway." He rubbed his arm and face as he realised, not they couldn't but she couldn't certaintly hurt him, he hoped they would heal without being seen too, she looked up at him as if sensing his distress and thoughts and quickly performed some demonic magic. It permeated his skin, making it itch but the wounds were gone, the cuts however on the right side of his face, seemed not to want to heal, she shrugged and apologised, he shrugged too.

He was more...ruggedly handsome. Haha.

He spun back around as yelling came from outside and soon Ren was standing before him, Rin was soon following from her seat at the Gryffindor Table next to Hermione. "Ren what in the world?!"

"Stay out of this Rin!"

"Isn't she a Demon Hunter too?" Harry tilted his head, he smiled beautifully at her and she turned pink.

"I am..." She pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I don't want her to have anything to do with this, me having to make a deal with you is bad enough Emerald."

"Hey, easy with the last name; not a couple hours ago you were calling me Ai and sucking my cock. I think we're there Ren." Ren's cheeks to quickly a bright pink and Rin's eyes widened aswell the rest of the Hall.

"Ren?"

"It's nothing!"

Harry snorted. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Shut up!" His wand came into Harry's face and Harry tilted his head in exasperation.

"Did I not say, if you shoved that in my face again, I'd break it?" The dark wood quickly retreated to a sleeve, but the boy didn't stop glaring as he took his sister back to her seat and handed her a wrapped candied. This made Harry snort again, was that going to keep her occupied or something? Harry watched as she frowned, turned the candy over and threw it to the table and she stood, she came straight up to Harry however, which surprised him.

"The rumours. You're a demon?"

"Yes."

Gasps. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very well." She inclined her head, not surprised in the least apparently.

"What do you hold over my Nii-chan?"

The brother in question squarked and quickly came in front of his sister. "You haven't called me Nii-chan in years..."

"Well..." She shrugged. "So?" She angled her head to spy Harry again. Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "Secrets."


End file.
